


Try Guys Try Men on Edge

by Opalsong



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Men on Edge
Genre: (Much to Eugene's Dismay), 200th episode, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Flogging, Humour, Kink, M/M, No cheating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Suspension Bondage, Vibrators, Wax Play, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Happy 200th episode everyone!  Thanks to all our subscribers for making this possible.  Do you remember what we promised we'd do for our 200th episode?  What Keith promised?  Well, we did and in a big way.  Thanks to Men on Edge we were porn stars for a day.  It had surprising results.Get ready for the most #Sandwich episode yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's hashtag on twitter was #PureSandwich.
> 
> This fic is 5 chapters. The first is the Try Guys episode. If you don't want full on porn and just want to see what the youtube friendly (barely) episode would be like stop after the first one. The rest, technically, can be read in any order and if you really don't want porn for one of the guys go ahead and skip the chapter. However, you'll get the most out of it if you read this in the order that it is posted.
> 
> My focus for the porn was on Zach and Eugene. Ned and Keith have porn chapters too but they are much shorter; they weren't the focus of the fic.

[Mature Content Warning.  Please log in to view]

[A clip of Ned bound and suspended in red ropes plays; he’s fighting them, almost every word from his mouth is bleeped out.  His face is flushed and there are what look to be tear tracks on it. At the edge of the shot, Ariel looks on. Though it is carefully shot, it is obvious that Ned is naked.]

[The Try Guys opening plays; boppy music and bright colours.  The ending title card reads “Try Guys Try Men on Edge: 200th Episode Special”]

 **An unknown voice from off camera** : And rolling

[The stereotypical clapper claps then quickly vacates the screen.  The camera focuses in on the Try Guys. Zach and Eugene are standing next to each other with Ned and Keith on the outsides.  They stand in front of a generic grey background and as happens a lot in their videos, they aren’t wearing much; tight black boxer briefs for everyone.  And Zach has a collar on. Buckle in, it is that kind of episode.]

 **Try Guys** : Happy 200th episode!

[Streamers explode from the sides, confetti falls from the sound stage ceiling, horns sound.]

[Music starts to play and a montage of hilarious Try Guys moments flash across the screen.  Including highlights like the drag show, shaving their dads, all of them with boob weights, them in the arctic on dog sleds, and many more.]

 **Keith:** So, you remember what we promised to do for our 200th episode? [He looks very excited.]

 **Eugene:** What you promised.  [He does not. He looks grumpy.  But that might just be his normal face.]

 **Zach** : Wait what did we promise?  [He is trying to look innocent and naive.  It is obviously an act. Not even a good one either.  He isn’t doing that thing where he gently cups his face in his hands, which is his reaction to genuine surprise and excitement.]

[A clip of “The Try Guys React To Their First Videos” plays.  It includes Keith saying “I promise you if we get to 200 episodes we’ll fuck each other”]

 **Keith** : Well if you didn’t remember before, you do now!

 **Ned** : We can’t actually show us fucking on youtube [Ned, always the responsible one.  Except for when he’s not.]

 **Zach** : Terms of service [He singsongs this. Of course.]

 **Ned** : But we are committed to you, our try-ceratops, so we teamed up with the gay porn site Men on Edge to give you our naked bodies like you’ve always wanted.

 **Eugene** : We can’t actually show all or even most of the shoots themselves on youtube.

 **Zach** : Terms of Service [singsonging again. That is kind of annoying actually]

 **Eugene** : But if you go to men on edge dot com you can use the code tryceratops and buy all of them as a bundle.

 **Ned** : That’s t-r-y-c-e-r-a-t-o-p-s

 **Zach** : Be aware that it is porn so, you know, be ready for that.

[They all smirk at the camera.]

[The shot cuts to the Try Guys in their “choir boy” formation in a nicely furnished office.  An Asian man is sitting on a desk opposite them. The title card says his name is “Van - Men on Edge Producer, Porn star, Dom]

 **Van** : Hi guys. [He is an attractive guy, not hard to see how this dude is a porn star.  He’s also completely relaxed.]

 **Try Guys** : Hi Van [They say it in unison.  Zach and Keith wave. It’s all very twee.]

 **Ned** : So what exactly is involved in being a model for Men on Edge?

 **Van** : Men on Edge is a porn site that focuses on edging.  

[Another clip of Ned looking incredibly frustrated.  This time he is tied to some sort of metal structure (maybe a weights machine?).  He is very flushed and even though only the top half of his body is in frame, the fact that he is bucking and thrusting and getting no relief is very clear.]

[in voiceover] **Ned** : continually being on edge was frustrating.  I was incredibly angry. If my wife had been there I think I might have really lost it.

[In the clip, Ned is very clearly losing it; snarling and yanking on the ropes.]

 **Van** : We also are known for our bondage,

[A clip of Eugene standing in a window frame; the windows covered in sumptuous velvet curtains.  For once, his entire body is in the shot. He is wearing extremely ugly grey boxer briefs; it’s hard to believe that Eugene allowed those on his body.  Van is using black rope to make an intricate harness round his chest. It manages to emphasise his pecs without covering his nipples and bind his arms behind his back.  Eugene looks calm and composed.]

[in voiceover] **Eugene** : The ropes were really comfortable.  Bondage isn’t my thing but it was so intricate that it was hard not to appreciate it.

 **Van** : Including suspension bondage,

[A clip of Zach hanging in a swing of soft blue silk.  The silk is wrapped all around his body in ways that showed him off and obviously supported him.  Zach looks out of it, eyes half shut and mouth slightly parted. Even though the shot is obviously carefully chosen there was still a large censor blur around his groin.  The position is clearly meant to expose and show off those bits the most.]

[in voiceover] **Zach** : Oh man, the suspension bondage was the best.  I felt so vulnerable, it was kinda like flying. Or at least what I think flying would be like.

 **Van** : And our tickling,

[A clip of Keith tied with yellow rope spread eagle on top of a table.  He is writhing and yanking at the ropes as Van tickles his feet; he is laughing and also yelling at them to stop, a little bit of begging slips in there too.  There is again a big censor blur over specific areas.]

[in voiceover] **Keith** : The tickling wasn’t that bad.  I reacted a lot and they better be glad they had tied me up because otherwise I might have kicked someone in the face.

 **Van** : And more general bdsm and kink.

[In quick succession there are a couple of panning clips of props tables.  They include a lot of objects that are blurred out. Also floggers, “magic wands”, gags, blindfolds, candles, feathers, a few other things that are hard to identify (either because a blur had overlapped a little or because the shot was too fast), and a lot of rope and silk in red, yellow, blue, and black]

 **Zach** : wait, you’re going to tie us up hanging from the ceiling? [He sounds very excited.]

 **Van** : Yup

 **Keith** : Are you going to expect us to expect us to kiss your boots and call you master? Because we did an episode on BDSM and it was weirdly sexy [He trails off in a way that manages to convey the awkward sexual tension of that video.  He doesn’t seem super keen on doing that again.]

 **Van** : That depends on you, if you go down  and want that, sure.

[A clip of Zach.  It is a fairly close shot of his face; he is extremely sweaty and has an unidentified substance on his chin.  A hand enters the shot and wipes the fluid off his face and lingers. Zach turns his head and starts sucking on the fingers; mouth mostly open and tongue doing a lot of the work.  His eyes are closed and he looks exhausted but very satisfied.]

[in voiceover] **Zach** : I wasn’t expecting it, but I really enjoyed the parts where Van told me what to do or just moved me where he wanted.  I felt really cared for. It was nice to have someone that talented focused completely on me for a while.

 **Ned** : I have a wife [This is the most obvious statement ever said in a Try Guys video.  Everyone knows this. Everyone.]

 **Keith** : Me too [not as obvious a statement.  And it brings the possible cheating context actually into focus rather than just being a random obvious statement like saying, “water is wet” out of the blue.]

 **Van** : They are welcome to come to the shoot and if they are comfortable with it, they can even be in the video.  We’ve done videos of men with girlfriends or wives before. It really helps sell that you are actually straight, not just playing it for the scene.

[A clip of Ned, bound in red rope.  He is hanging from the ceiling; he’s on his front, head slightly higher than his hips, arms behind him, and heels almost touching his butt,  one thigh is tied to the ropes attached to the ceiling, the other hangs down and shields the portions of his body that need blurring from the camera.  Ariel is standing just out of reach, gently touching his face with one hand. Ned has the most heartfelt yearning expression on his face as he stares at her, mouth slightly open and panting.]

[in voiceover] **Ned** : It was amazing to have Ariel there.  I felt so cared for the entire time. I knew that I could just let stuff happen because she had my back.  Also, it was really hot to have her watching them doing everything to me.

 **Eugene** : Tickling, really? I thought you were going to cause pain. [He sounds incredibly dubious.]

 **Zach** : Eugene likes pain [Another statement of the obvious. All the Try Guys laugh a little when Zach says it.]

 **Van** : We definitely work with pain [He says it with a small predatory smile on his face.  Something says Eugene has no idea what he is getting into.]

 **Zach** : I don’t like pain. [Zach sounds a little worried.]

 **Van** : That’s cool. Eugene, you’ll definitely get your pain. [The first part is said to Zach.  The second, obviously, to Eugene. With a boatload of suggestiveness in the tone.]

[Several short clips of Eugene tied up; hands each bound in ropes that were attached to the ceiling, ankles bound to the floor, feet bare in the lush carpet.  Van is hitting him in varying degrees of hardness with a leather flogger. In some of the shots, Eugene is crying. Every shot is artfully cropped or shot in a way that makes it absolutely clear that Eugene is naked but also that needs no blurring.  In pretty much all of them Zach is talking in the background about how good Eugene is at taking it.]

[in voiceover] **Eugene** : Oh, I got my pain.  Van took me way beyond anything I’ve ever experienced.  It was amazing. I’m not sure I can even describe it.

 **Van** : And you’d be surprised at how disarming and how torturous tickling can be when you’re aroused and can’t get away.

[Another clip of Keith laughing and crying and trying to get away as Van attacks his body with tickling fingers.  This time he is tied, bent at the waist, stretched over the table. His ankles are bound to the table legs, keeping him spread wide.  His, also very ugly and grey, boxer briefs are barely hanging on and the censor blur is back.]

[in voiceover] **Keith** : I don’t know why they tickled me more than everyone else.  Maybe I’m more reactive?

 **Ned:** Do your models get safewords? [A small definition box pops up in the corner of the screen that explains safewords.]

 **Van** : Yes, red is the safeword. [He pauses.  Then he continues with a heated glint in his eyes.] Or shaking your head vigorously if you’re gagged.

[The camera turns on the Try Guys and focuses on Zach’s wide interested eyes.]

 **Zach** : Your site is known for edging, it’s in the name and everything. [Zach gets it together in time to ask the question.  Congratulations.]

[Van laughs.]

 **Zach** : What exactly is edging?

 **Van** : Edging is when a person gets almost to orgasm and then stops, preventing the orgasm from actually happening.  It’s a technique to tease. At the end of it, when we eventually let you orgasm it will be one of the, if not the, best of your life.  Over the course of the shoot we will work you up again and again, but not quite let you tip over that edge.

[All of the Try Guys look hesitant at this explanation.]

 **Van:** For this to work the best, to keep you the hardest and most responsive, and for your first porn experience to be very successful we ask that you do not orgasm for several days before your shoot.  Whether by yourself or with a partner. [He looks at Ned and Keith] Of course, this doesn’t mean you can’t give your partners orgasms. We just ask that you don’t come.

[DEAD SILENCE. There is even a cricket sound effect.]

[The Try Guys turn to the camera as one.]

 **Ned** : This is what we do for you

[The video cuts to a shot of a set that looks like the inside of a gym; there is exercise equipment everywhere.  Van is setting up the prop table. Ned and Ariel walk in; they are holding hands. It is disgustingly cute.]

 **Ned** : Hi

 **Van** : Hey [They shake hands.]

 **Ned** : So how is this going to work?

 **Van** : You change into clothes you’re willing to let us cut off of you, we provide some if you need them, and then stand over by this wall for the opening interview. [He sounds incredibly professional and indicates a wall of mirrors]

[Ned takes off his shirt; starts undoing his pants and the shot cuts away.]

[The next shot is of Keith entering what looks like a lavish conference room.  There is a massive, heavy oak table in the center of the room, with several extremely comfortable looking office chairs scattered around it.  Van is already in the room, talking with a crew member near a light. The camera catches the shadow of someone entering with Keith but quickly moves away before the person can come into frame.]

 **Keith** : Hey.

 **Van** : Welcome to Men on Edge. [They shake hands.]

 **Keith** : So I’m getting naked now?

 **Van** : Not quite yet. [He is laughing as he says this.]  Change into the clothes on the table. We’re going to ruin them so you probably don’t want to use your own.  Then we’ll film the introduction to let the viewers know who you are. Then you’ll get naked.

 **Keith** : [starting to take off his shirt] This is my wife.  She doesn’t want to be on camera but we both want her here.

 **Van** : Cool.  [He turns and is obviously talking to someone off camera.] Stand where we tell you and we’ll avoid getting you in the shot.

[Keith drops his pants and the video cuts away.]

[A shot of Zach standing in a gorgeous sitting room.  It is all red velvet and dark wood. Van comes into the room.  Zach bounces over and they shake hands.]

 **Zach** : Hey! I’m in the clothes that were there.  That’s what I was supposed to do right? We can get started any time.  I am ready to go. [He looks a little nervous.]

 **Van** : Sure.  Sit on the couch and we’ll do the interview.

[Zach sits on the couch and the video cuts.]

[The next shot is of the same room, Van is there, winding some rope around the window frame; prepping for the shoot.  Eugene walks in, followed by Zach.]

 **Eugene** : Hey. [He reaches out a hand to shake.]

 **Van** : Hi. [They shake hands.]

 **Zach** : Hi again! I drove Eugene here, I’ll drive him home too.  Just let me know when you’re done and I’ll be right here.

[Eugene rolls his eyes but he is standing closer to Zach than normal.  Is he nervous?]

 **Zach** : It’ll be fine.  You’re great. You’re the prettiest out of all of us.  Now take off your clothes, put on those shorts and get ready for the best orgasm of your life.

[Eugene grabs the shorts.  He looks at them and looks deeply offended.]

 **Eugene** : These?

[Zach grins and nods.  The shot cuts away.]

[A montage of shots of Ned plays.  The camera pans down his back, lingering on bruising and scratch marks.  A close up shot of his wrist, bound to a weight machine with red rope, the skin near the rope red with pressure and friction.  A shot of Ned and Ariel kissing; Ned is still tied to the machine, he has tear tracks on his face. Ned in front of a wall of mirrors.]

[in voice over]

 **Zach** : None of us got to stay for Ned’s shoot because Ned and his wife wanted it to be _special._

 **Ned** : It was a rush.  I didn’t expect it.  I thought it would be awkward, especially with my wife there, but it wasn’t.  I was so high on adrenaline. After the second time they denied my orgasm I wanted to fight every person in that room but the ropes wouldn’t let me.

 **Eugene** : Ned’s wife told me that at one point the shot was over but Ned was so frustrated that they didn’t let him down and just filmed him fighting against the ropes for a while.

[A clip of each guy being tickled plays.  Keith’s is a different one again; this one is obviously at the end of the shoot.  He looks exhausted. Ned is bound to a bench, doggy style over it; Ariel is helping tickle him.  The bench is actually rocking with his attempts to get away, despite being apparently bolted to the floor.  Zach has his arms bound behind him and is bent over the back of a couch; kneeling on the cushions. There is a censor blur around his butt.  Van and another guy are tickling him while he writhes, trying to get away when he obviously can’t. He’s trying to babble and beg but the gag in his mouth stops it from being intelligible.  Eugene has his wrists bound to the ceiling. Van has a flogger in one hand and Eugene is covered in bruises. Van is using his free hand to poke and tickle Eugene; he has more movement than any of the other guys and he’s using it.  He’s twisting away and avoiding Van however he can. Zach’s laughter can be heard in the background.]

[in voiceover]

 **Zach** : How was the tickling?

 **Ned** : Fine, I handled it better than Keith. [His voice sounds overly defensive.]

[All the guys laugh.]

 **Eugene** : None of us were as bad as Keith

 **Keith** : It was super awkward! I was all into it and then suddenly tickling.  Also, I’m pretty sure they tickled me more than the rest of you-

 **Zach** : Keith is super ticklish. [He interrupts Keith.]

 **Keith** : Put together! [Keith finishes.  He seems extra annoyed.]

[A montage of Keith clips plays.  There are at least three clips of him being tickled.  A close up shot of his foot; his ankle is tied to something by soft yellow rope and a dude (not Van) is sucking on his toes.  A close up shot of his mouth spread around a gag, drool slipping out of the corner. A full body shot of him tied to a bed; he looks so frustrated he is about to cry.  There is a large censor blur over his middle area.]

[in voiceover]

 **Eugene** : Did your wife enjoy it at least? She was there right?

[There is a long silence.  The sound on the clips is muted.  The silence is deafening.]

 **Keith** : Awkward!

 **Zach** : That’s right, you didn’t do the suspension did you? [He is obviously trying to change the subject.]

 **Keith** : Uh, no. No one would be able to reach anything! Besides it’s scary! [His tone says “duh”.]

[A montage of clips of Zach plays.  A lingering close shot of Zach’s skin in blue silk; easily identifiable by the amount of body hair.  A clip of Zach’s face, mouth stretched around a gag and blindfold covering his eyes; he looks gone with pleasure.  A shot where Zach is suspended in a swing position; he looks like he is sleeping, head fallen back and neck stretched out and vulnerable.  Zach tied to a chair with blue silk, Van and the other man standing to either side of him with a hand on his shoulders. He is gazing up at them nervously but also with an air of excitement.  There is a prominent bulge in his ugly grey boxer briefs.]

[in voiceover]

 **Ned** : speaking of suspension. We won’t keep you in suspense any longer, the person who loved it the most was Zach.

 **Eugene** : Nice segue [There is the sound of a high five in the background.]

 **Ned** : Zach, you knew you liked this stuff before the shoot right?

 **Zach** : Not really? I think I liked the bdsm episode we did more than the rest of you…  [He trails off and obviously abandons that line of thought.] The suspension was amazing and I think I got into the subspace thing that the dom talked about.

 **Eugene** : He said you were a really good sub.

 **Zach** : Yeah, you’d know right? [Zach laughs.] And your shoot was almost as good for me as my own was.

 **Eugene** : Really? [He sounds surprised.]

 **Zach:** Okay not actually.  But they used ginger and a vibrating plug on me.  Watching you is amazing but. Seriously, that remote controlled toy.

 **Eugene** : Fair. [He is laughing.]

[A montage of Eugene clips plays.  Eugene standing in the window, arms up as Van winds the rope around him.  A shot that pans slowly down Eugene’s back and butt; showing off the marks from the flogging.  A clip of Eugene suspended; he is in a vertical split with his toes only barely brushing the ground.  A softly lit shot of Zach in Eugene’s lap; Eugene is tied to a chair. They are forehead to forehead and Zach’s face has unidentified fluid on it.  For once, Eugene seems unaware the camera is there.]

[in voiceover]

 **Keith:** Well, you got your pain.  And a lot of it. Wow.

 **Eugene** : Yeah.  It was amazing.  I don’t think I’ve ever been pushed like that.  I almost couldn’t take it at one point.

 **Keith** : You? You almost tapped out? [He sound incredulous.  Which is fair. This of all things is not the video anyone would have called for Eugene tapping out before the other guys.]

 **Eugene** : It was intense.  But Zach helped me out and I took more of it than I ever thought I could.

 **Zach** : It was really cool to be a part of that.  Knowing I could help him out was an amazing experience.

[A series of still photos pop into frame.  Ned suspended in red rope; sweating and frustrated.  Keith bent over a table; yellow rope tying him to it and shorts still on.  Zach was kneeling on a very nice couch, bent over the back of it with his hands bound behind is back; he was blindfolded with a gag in his mouth.  The shot caught his face and the line of his back. Eugene immediately after the flogging; skin bruised and flushed, Zach visible over his shoulder.  All of the pictures are gorgeous and artfully shot so that no censoring is needed despite some of the shots clearly taking place when censoring should be needed.]

[in voiceover]

 **Eugene** : We have these gorgeous pictures that Van took for us.

 **Keith** : All of them carefully cropped.

 **Zach** : I don’t think we’ve ever looked so hot.

 **Ned** : And that is all we can show you of the shoots themselves.

 **Zach** : Terms of service [again with the singsong voice. It is really terrible.]

 **Ned** : Even that much required some pretty careful editing and a lot of time spent blurring stuff out.  [He keeps on talking like Zach never interrupted him. If only.]

 **Keith** : And sometimes we weren’t able to show things no matter how much editing we tried to do.  [Everyone looks at Zach. And at Eugene]

[Various shots play as the guys voice their final thoughts.  These include more candid clips of various guys on set with Van.  Some pre-shooting shots and some post interview clips. A lot of the clips of Ned involve him cuddling with his wife.  Keith’s are all carefully shot or edited so that his wife isn’t in them but her presence is felt. Zach’s involve a lot of him resting; he looks drowsy and out of it in a bunch of them clearly from the middle of the shoot.  He is clearly way deep into subspace. Most of Eugene’s have Zach in the background, dropping props or bothering the lighting people. A couple have Zach and Eugene sitting close and talking.]

[in voiceover]

 **Ned** : This was definitely worth it.  Both me and my wife enjoyed it. It actually helped me feel closer to her, like a really exclusive date with a bunch of other people in the room.

 **Keith** :  It was an interesting experience but not something I’m really into.  I’m really glad other people enjoy this sort of thing, giving or receiving, or hey, both, but I’m probably never doing it again.

 **Zach** : As I said in the Men on Edge post interview, any lady I’m with in the future better be into pegging because that is non-negotiable now.  Also BDSM. Subspace is my friend and I love it very much. But no ladies or pegging for now!

 **Eugene** :  Being on the receiving end of bondage and having someone dom me was weird and a bit uncomfortable.  But the pain play made it completely worth it. Wow, was that worth it. And with Zach there to help me achieve heights I never expected I would definitely do it again.

[The shot cuts to the Try Guys in the office with Van sitting on the desk.]

 **Zach** : So I think what we are all wondering is if it is worth it? Will we enjoy it?

 **Van** : Yes.  Unless I am doing my job very wrong you’ll enjoy it.  And if you aren’t just tell me. You are going to make really good videos.  And come harder than you ever have before.

 **Ned** : Tall promises there.

[The video cuts back to the Try Guys in the studio.  The grey background now has a streamer draped over it haphazardly and there is confetti all over the floor.]

 **Try Guys** : HAPPY 200th! [The guys all cheer.]

[Eugene reaches out and grabs Zach’s face with both hands and pulls him into a kiss.  It isn’t a fleeting or joke kiss either; Zach gets his arms around Eugene’s waist and they make out for a moment.  Ned and Keith start to look uncomfortable after a while, glancing between the kissing and the camera.]

 **Keith** : Should we cut? [This is directed at whoever is behind the camera.]

[Zach pulls away before they can cut.]

 **Zach** : That’s right! Porn got me a super hot boyfriend. Now I just need to learn how to use a whip… [Eugene looks torn between pride, wanting to die of embarrassment, and incredibly turned on; it ends up mostly looking like he wants to kill something.]

[The screen cuts to the end card.  “Subscribe” “Patreon” “Watch Try Guys Try ‘Fifty Shades’ Style BDSM” “Watch The Try Guys Sexy Alcohol Taste Test” are highlighted.]


	2. Athletic Youtuber gets Bound and Edged while Wife Watches

Van looks through the lens of his camera.  Yeah, this is going to be a good picture; a tease for the site and perfect to give to the Try Guys.   Van lets the overwhelming, busy gym set fade into the background; informing but not framing the shot. (A gym is a great place to shoot bondage porn; so many interestingly shaped machines and benches.)  This photoshoot doesn’t need the roleplay and extra titillation that the set normally brings. That is all unable to compete with the gorgeous, naked need that Ned embodies.

Ned hangs from the ceiling, bound by red ropes.  Van had used red rope on Ned’s request and it was a good choice.  The colour looks gorgeous against his skin, cutting across it and highlighting its sunkissed glow.  These ropes had been easy to tie, Ned tired and strung out; relaxed and willing because it was the beginning of a scene and they hadn’t started teasing him again.  Not that his reprieve had lasted long. Van makes sure the faint red imprints from the previous scene are visible in the photo. They’re faint but there; tantalizing to the viewer, giving a sense that Ned had been used in other ways just prior (which he had been).  The marks are distinct and visible; tying the bonds that had made them had been a little frustrating but great for the video; Ned got impatient halfway through and started struggling against him while Chance sucked him off and teased him. Another slight adjustment of position and a line of light welts just peeked around his chest, joining the rope marks.  Ned had responded beautifully to the light flogger. Van glances up out of the frame and damn, Ned wiped the tear tracks away during the change in scenes.

Van glances back to the camera frame; making sure every inch of Ned is within it.  His body hangs at a slight diagonal, head a little higher than his heart. Crossing the frame and centering his waist; drawing the eye to his arms which are bound behind him; each hand grabbing the opposite bicep.  The strain in his shoulders is gorgeous. Van makes sure the light catches on the sweat running across his shoulders and down his back and pectorals. The ropes wrap his torso and linger on his sides as they sweep down towards his hips; some branching off to the ceiling at vital points: shoulders, chest, hips.  They highlight Ned’s physique; forcing his body to strain to keep him stable. He was straining for other reasons too, but that was to be expected, this was the third time Van had left him hanging (this time literally) and left off to take pictures. Ned’s left thigh is bound so that his heel is forced almost to his ass, causing the muscles to bunch and stand out.  His ass really does look fantastic like this. A rope wraps his thigh and disappears into the ceiling, pulling his leg up and forcing it to support him. His other thigh is bound too but Van forewent the rope to the ceiling, both because that is an awkward position to get a model into and also because it allowed this leg to drop and artfully hide his dick (no blur necessary.  Artfully cropped indeed). Van had already taken a couple of pictures where Ned’s cock just peaked around the edge of his leg and they were gorgeous, the drip of precome glistening under the lights.

But what will take this picture from hot and clickbait to riveting and hot as a firestorm in July isn’t any of the physical stuff.  It’s Ned’s face. He’s looking off camera (at his wife, which is apparently a joke on their site) and the intense desperation in his eyes and the tightness of his mouth call out to anyone that sees it that this guy needs to be fucked.  Not wants to be, but needs it down to his very core. It is almost tangible, Van can hear his whimpers and tiny moans and knows those will come across in the slight gape of his lips and slackness of this jaw. His desperate need to come is written in the tightness of every muscle, the curling of his toes, and the clenching of his fingers into his own skin.  Van can see how much he wants to come and knows that it will be obvious in the picture too. Ned’s money shot is going to be a good one, he’s almost ready for it.


	3. Youtuber with Giant Mouth Spread Wide and Tickled

This is going to be the photo for the Try Guys, Van knows it.  It’s early in the shoot with Keith but Van knows a teasing shot when he sees it.

Keith is spread out over a gorgeous conference table.  Van took full advantage of his tall body and lanky limbs to tie him in ways he normally can’t with models.  Keith is stretched out, pulled taut against the wood; bent at the waist over the center of the table. His chest all but covers the width of the it and his head rests just shy of the other edge.  His arms are pulled out, reaching for the ends and not quite able to touch them. He is pressed, chest through hips, to the table; resting on it and panting. He can’t move. He tried earlier and was gorgeous as he strained to pull away, to sit up, to move, and was denied by the ropes.

Soft yellow rope was tied around each wrist; the anchor that Keith had strained against, and the anchor that held him up from sliding to the floor now.  The same yellow rope was looped and knotted around each ankle, spreading his legs wide and binding them to the table legs. His legs were trembling; pulling on the ropes and trying to close.  They were spread so far Van could see the stretch and strain in them, not enough to be painful but enough to add an edge to the pleasure. They were spread far enough that Keith’s hips were pulled flush against the table; twitching and rocking into it, trying and failing to get any friction on his dick. 

Van angled the lens to catch the sweat running across Keith’s back.  It left glistening trails all the way to the grey boxer briefs that Van hadn’t cut off yet.  They kept the picture coy; from this angle the camera didn’t catch the massive wet spot that soaked the front.  It had been fun, mouthing at him while he struggled for more. The shorts stretched over his ass, showing it off and highlighting it; providing scale for the eons of leg he had and how far they were stretched open.   They let the viewer imagine that underneath the fabric his hole was twitching and gaping and maybe, if the viewer was particularly imaginative, that there was a plug hidden under there, spreading him open, hidden and tantalising.

The picture caught the shape of his balls through the shorts but nothing more graphic than that.  It would be an utter tease for his site and coquettish enough for the Try Guys. Even Keith’s face didn’t have the strung out, dazed look that all the models got once the shoot really got going.  He was red and gasping, large mouth open. Not drooling, yet. Van wanted to really open that mouth with a huge ring gag and see how many dildos he could fit in it. He was pretty sure Keith would be into that too.

Van snapped another picture.  This was going to be a good shoot.


	4. First Time BDSM for Hairy Youtube Twink - Goes Down Hard

“Hey Zach, welcome to Men on Edge.  Why don’t you introduce yourself to us and our members,” Van said from behind the camera.  Zach waved from the lush velvet couch he was sitting on. He definitely fell under the “cute” and “twink” categories.

“Hi, my name’s Zach and I haven’t had an orgasm in three days!” he said perkily. “Also, I’m straight.  But I get naked with other men on the internet a lot so I think I’m mentally totally ready for this.”

Van nearly ruined the take by laughing. “That will definitely help. What do you think about Men on Edge?”

“I think it’s great.  It looks super real. I mean, it is real so it makes sense it looks that way.  It also looks super fun. Like you’re having a lot of fun. Both you and the models I mean.  You joke around a lot which is comforting.”

Van did let himself chuckle at that.  “Is this your first time being tied up?”

Zach grinned at the camera, probably going for smooth but achieving dorky and cute. Then he answered and Van knew he knew exactly what he looked like. “This is my first time.”

“That’s exciting,” Van couldn’t help the slightly predatory lilt to his voice.  He pulled back on that hard and kept it casual for the next set of questions. The negotiation had to be casual.  He couldn’t start domming now because that could remove some consent from the situation if Zach was the type to go down easily. “For today you’re going to be tied up, there’s going to be oral sex, dildo play in bondage, we might do some light impact play, things like spanking or light hitting, and sensation play, figging, hot wax, tickling and stuff like that.  Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah. Just keep in mind that my body is super breakable.” They’d emailed when this was being all set up so Van knew exactly what was up with Zach and his health issues.  He’d keep any impact play light and he’d already planned the bondage positions to be as easy on him as possible.

“Yes.  We going to focus on wrecking you in other ways.” Van said.

“Great!” Zach beamed at the camera.

“You know the house safe word is red.  If it is too much, say red and it stops.  If you have a gag in your mouth, shake your head back and forth a hundred times and go ‘uh uh, uh uh, uh uh’” Van demonstrated behind the camera.

Zach grinned, but his eyes were wide and Van could see him getting aroused just from talking about it.  This was going to be good.

“Got it!” Zach said.

“Do you have any questions for me at all?” Van asked.  It was a standard part of the pre-interview that felt especially useless considering the time he’d spent with the Try Guys.  At the same time, maybe Zach had questions he didn’t want to ask in front of his friends.

Zach thought about that for a moment and then smiled at the camera again, “When can we start? Seriously, it’s been days and I want to come.”

Van laughed again, “You’ll get to, eventually.”

 

\---

 

“Oh wow,” Van said.  Zach was tied to a plush chair in their ornate bedroom set.  He had been pliant and willing the entire time Van had been tying him up; getting hard off of it too.  The position he was tied in wasn’t exactly relaxing, but it wasn’t hard on him either. His arms were tied to the arms of the chair and his shoulders were tied to the back.  Van had tugged his hips forward and tied them to the front of the arms so Zach’s ass was perched right at the edge of the chair, easy access to his dick and asshole. To make it easier on him, Van had put a cushion between Zach and the back of the chair for him to lean on and actually, it made a pretty good picture.  Van would have to use this again. Zach’s feet were also tied to the chair.

Until now, Zach had been dressed in a t-shirt and boxer briefs.  The grey ones that Men on Edge gave to all their models for the shoot, because inevitably, they’d be cut off or ruined.  Chance was casually mouthing at his dick, providing a tease for the viewers. Zach didn’t really need it at all; he was getting hard without it.  Van blinked at what he was seeing as he cut off Zach’s shirt.

“You are one tiny, hairy twink,” Van said, almost in awe.  Almost no one that came on their site had body hair like this, and definitely no one with Zach’s body type. It was refreshing.

“yup! Tiny old man body here,” Zach said and Van knew immediately that he’d fucked up by mentioning it.  Zach was nervous and self-conscious now. Probably not so much that the viewers would notice, but Van noticed and it would affect the trust between them.

“It’s different. And it’ll make a great scene,” he said.  He ran his hands over Zach’s chest, feeling the hair and running his nails through it, allowing them to catch and pull ever so slightly. Zach shivered.

“Keep him warm,” Van said to Chance and went back to finishing the rope.  He kept running his hands over Zach, it was going to be that kind of shoot, as gentle as they ever got, with lots of foreplay and touching.

He finished off the rope as Zach started to squirm and pull against it, he looked down and saw Chance suckling at the head of his dick, creating a dark wet spot on the underwear. He was nuzzling right in, doing more than just keeping him warm, teasing him already.  They looked good together, very good for the camera; Zach bound to the chair with blue rope, straining to move and pale skin flushing red with want, Chance at his feet, between his knees, mouth full and open, ginger hair a nice contrast. Van stepped back and let the camera linger on them for a moment.

But only a moment, that was enough for a good promo shot and Van wanted to get into this.

“Have you ever had someone play with your nipples?” he asked.  He ran his hands down over Zach’s chest scratching lightly.

“No?” Zach said.  He sounded distracted and already a little strung out and breathy.  Van nearly chuckled, they were going to wreck this boy. “I mean most people don’t want hair in their mouth and male nipples aren’t actually-”

He cut off with a high pitched noise that couldn’t decide if it wanted to be a gasp, moan, or giggle.  Van licked at the nipple again, getting it nice and wet. Zach was starting to squirm and he hadn’t even started sucking yet.  He drew back and blew lightly on it, the nipple hardened gorgeously.

“Oh my god, what are you even,” Zach said and tried to turn away but was stopped by the ropes.  Van knew the camera was getting some good shots of him straining against them. He mouthed at the nipple again before sucking on it for real.

The noise Zach made that time was definitely moan.  Followed by, “I don’t understand, male nipples aren’t even meant for anything how can they be this sensitive.”  He was a talker, which was good for Men on Edge, a lot of men didn’t know how to be vocal and emote during sex. That was fun in its own way, breaking them down until they screamed, but this was easier.  He’d be gorgeous with a gag. For now, he wanted to see if they could overwhelm him with pleasure to the point where he forgot how to speak.

Van reached up and brushed his fingers over Zach’s other nipple, without letting up on the first.  Zach cut off his babbling to gasp again.

Once Zach was a gasping, shivering mess, he pulled back.  “That’s enough of that, let’s give our members what they want.”   


That was Chance’s cue to pull back and show off the large wet patch on the underwear.  They let the camera linger there as Van went to get the safety scissors again. He cut the underwear off slowly, teasing Zach and the viewers alike.

By the time he drew off the final bit of fabric Zach was gagging for it, but calmer than he had been, all part of the tease.

“And there you go Try-ceratops, my dick, for the world to see.  Now you know what we keep blurring out in Try Guys videos!” 

“It’s a pretty dick too,” Van said, “look Chance is gagging for it.”  And it really was and he really was. None of the Try Guys (so far, who knew about Eugene) were the shaved, sculpted men that the site favoured but all of them had nice cocks.  Chance definitely looked ready to go down on actual flesh. But Van was a tease (it was literally his job) so he gestured and Chance stepped away to ready the next prop. Zach made a disappointed sound that morphed into a moan as Van got onto his knees beside him.  It was instinct by this point to get a good view for the camera.

He reached over Zach’s thigh to grab his cock and began to stroke.  He gave Zach a couple of good pumps before loosening his hold and just holding his dick up and out of the way.  He pulled against the ropes, trying to thrust up and failing. Van chuckled.

He kept holding his dick out of the way and held his other hand out for Chance to squirt some lube onto.  He brought it back and began to circle his fingers around Zach’s asshole.

“Oh god.” Zach whimpered.  “Oh god, the entire internet can see my asshole.”

He sounded out of his mind at the thought.  He moaned as Van teased him with the tip of a finger.  Fuck, he was made for this. He was into every aspect of it.  He looked like such an innocent twink but was just down for it.  It made Van want to see how far he could push him, how far Zach would let him go.

“You’ve never done anal before?” Van asked, he wanted to up the ante and remind the viewers that this guy was a virgin to the way of men.

“No, never,” Zach gasped out, “Never considered dudes before, and never had a girl who wanted to peg me either.”

Van pushed his finger in a little further this time and asked, “are you considering men now?”

Zach gasped and tightened around his finger, “what? Fuck, I mean, how could I not.  You have a finger in my ass, man.”

Van chuckled at that and gave him a little more as a reward.  Zach responded beautifully, all open and gasping and making tiny aborted thrusts onto his fingers.

By the time Van was done fingering him, opening him up and getting him ready for what was to come, Zach was a sweaty writhing mess.  He was babbling, almost narrating what he was feeling. Van had three fingers buried inside him, twisting and thrusting and figured it was time.

He crooked his fingers just right and Zach yelled.

“Oh fuck! What was that,” he was staring, wide eyed into the camera, “shit that was my prostate wasn’t it.”  He sounded excited and wary at the same time.

“Yeah that’s your prostate,” Van chuckled, “and it’s about to be your best friend.” With that he pressed on it again, another firm hard burst of pleasure.

He played with Zach for a little longer, letting the camera get shots of his fingers buried in him and Zach’s face as he lost it.  But it was time for the main event of this part. He pulled back and the camera got shots of Zach looking incredibly frustrated, straining against the ropes and hole gaping. 

He didn’t take too long, Chance had already condomed and lubed up the toy he wanted.  He came back on screen and asked, “do you know what this is?” showing it to Zach and the camera.

Zach looked at it intently before saying, “I give up. Nope, never seen it before, don’t recognize it. Should I be nervous?  Your expression says I should be nervous.”

Van knew he looked predatory and anticipatory, he tried to keep the actual dom side of himself under control during these shoots, these were fun and for the viewers.  Their models were rarely actual subs so he tried to keep the domming to a comfortable level. But Zach was hitting all of his buttons, pliant and eager but just sassy enough to need putting in his place.

“It’s about to be your best friend,” he said and started to push it into Zach.  He responded beautifully. He gasped as it breached him and moaned when Van pulled it back to play with his rim more.  By the time he had it fully seated Zach was moaning and babbling about how good it felt.

“Oh, oh fuck. That. that’s my-” Zach gasped out, he wasn’t forming full sentences anymore.

“Yeah, that’s your prostate.  This is a prostate massager,” Van said.

The noise Zach made sounded like it was supposed to be a word but was garbled and mostly just a moan.  Then Van truly began to play with the toy. Within minutes Zach was sobbing and begging to come.

“Please, please I need to come please touch me, fuck this feels so good-” he sobbed, pulling against the ropes and trying to thrust onto the toy more.

Van kicked it up a notch and wrapped his hand around Zach’s dick.  Zach went wild and he jerked him through it, letting the camera focus on where his hole was clenching on the toy.  He could feel Zach’s orgasm coming, it was in the way he tightened up, and stopped forming actual sounds. He pushed it a little further and then let go.

Zach howled and thrashed in the ropes.  Van stepped back into the picture and gave the toy a few more thrusts and Zach nearly screamed.  Van pulled back and the put both thumbs on his nipples and massaged them.

Zach’s head fell back, mouth open, and went limp, a moan falling from him.

Van stepped back and let the camera get a good shot before grabbing his camera and taking some pictures.  There would be no way to crop these for the Try Guys. 

 

\---

 

This was wild; Zach could hear Van and the crew moving around behind him but couldn’t see past the blindfold.  He had done a lot of weird stuff for the Try Guys and a lot of it involved taking off his clothes but he’d never felt quite as naked as he did right now.  It was getting to him. In a good way.

They’d taken a break for him to come down and to change the camera set up.  When it was over Van had tied him up again. He was pretty sure that they had filmed that; but he was having a hard time focussing on anything but Van right now.  He was kneeling on a plush couch, bent over the back of it, with his hands tied behind his back. He felt supported and like he could actually hold this position for a while and not ruin his body.  It was gratifying that Van had taken all of his health issues seriously, it made him relax into this whole thing even more.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the light brush of something soft against his arm.

“Oh fuck, is that a feather?” He said.  Or tried to at least. He didn’t think it came out as actual words around the ball gag.  It stretched his mouth wide, which good and satisfying in ways he didn’t really feel the need to investigate right now.  Especially when the feather, he was pretty sure it was a feather, was back and tickling his inner thigh.

He shivered, the light brushes made him hypersensitive.  He couldn’t tell where they were coming from or where they would touch next.  They felt good but also barely there. He wanted more. But he was pretty sure if he tried to lean into it he’d fall over, or it felt that way anyway, so all he could do was wait and shiver.

The silence and sensitive tension was getting to him; it wound him up so much that when someone wrapped their hand around his cock and began to stroke he screamed.  It felt fucking amazing after the feather barely brushing it. Whoever it was (probably Van but maybe a different crewmember - not knowing was actually really hot. Fuck. He was learning all sorts of new stuff about himself today) trailed fingers in that same light tease up to this hole and began to circle it.  He whimpered. They hadn’t used the feather there and he still could feel the lingering sensation of having fingers and the toy in his ass. He wanted to feel full like that again.

He tried to tell them that, “please,” he said, garbled and gagged, “please, yes, please.” 

It got a chuckle and a “begging already?” but also two fingers dipping in.  He moaned as satisfaction sang through him. Fuck yeah, that’s what he wanted.  The guy finger fucked him for a bit and the handjob almost felt superfluous, almost. The hand on his dick felt amazing, stroking in just the right way and with just the right rhythm.  This was going to be over way faster than they wanted if they didn’t stop. He was keyed up from the feather and hadn’t come down completely from the first scene and really wanted to come for the first time in days.

He was just getting there, almost to that glorious beautiful release when the hands pulled away.  It felt like suddenly falling off a cliff.

“Fuck no, fuck you,” he sobbed into the gag.  He tried to thrust but he couldn’t get enough leverage and there was nothing to rub against, his dick swung in mid air, bobbing.  The fingers came back and pressed on his prostate, hard and accurate and quick, and pleasure burst in his skull wiping out thought before just as quickly disappearing again.

“No, no no no no,” he sobbed, “please, let me come.”  They laughed and then fuck- did they just spank him. Fuck.

He could feel something cold touch his ass.  It felt weird and cold and then it touched his hole and began to push inside.

“What, what is that?” he gasped.  He couldn’t stop talking, even when he knew no one could understand him.  It pushed in, bigger than the fingers but smaller than the toy.

“There, something to plug the other end too.” Van said as the thing, plug, oh god that was a buttplug, settled into him. “Keep you nice and open for us.”  Zach just moaned at the image. Fuck. The camera could see this, see him clenching around the plug, see the drool pooling at the corners of his mouth. He bucked at the thought.

“It’s gonna get hot in here,” Van said.  Which made no sense, except that Zach could suddenly smell something.  Candles? Why were there candles? Oh wait, they’d talked about wax- 

A bright spot of pain bloomed on his shoulder and Zach screamed.  He jolted so hard he nearly fell off the couch. Hands caught him and helped resettle him firmly against the couchback.

A string of bright pain spots trailed down from the nape of his neck to where his hands came together, over his wrists and to the small of his back.  He screamed and jerked again. But it felt, good? He wasn’t even sure now. The pain didn’t last long and the burning was starting to diffuse out and he started shivering again; everything going hazy, waiting for the next spots of heat and pain.  He couldn’t focus on anything except when and where the next wax would fall; his arms, his ankles, his ass, his feet. 

He was shivering and couldn’t tell up from down and then a wet heat surrounded his dick and he let out a wet, open moan.  The suction was good, so good and the contrast of the sweet pleasure with the pain of the hot wax drove him further out of his head.  He wasn’t even aware he wanted to come until it was almost on top of him. The pleasure creeping up on him.

When the mouth pulled away he didn’t even fight it, just sobbed and whined.

Then hands came down firmly on his shoulders which was weird because he hadn’t almost fallen off the couch in a while.  Fingers poked into his sides and brushed lightly along the bottom of one of his feet and he nearly choked on his own spit as he burst out laughing.  He tried to get away from the tickling but the hands on his shoulders held him there. He strained against the ropes on his wrists. He wanted to defend himself, get away from the overwhelming sensation but he couldn’t all he could do was writhe and gasp and laugh, garbled and muffled by the gag.

By the time they finished tickling him he was crying and flinching at every rustle of clothing or squeak of furniture. The hands let go of his shoulders and he relaxed; this had to mean they were done with that.  He slumped down into the couch, he let the tears fall without resistance, breathing heavily through his nose.

Hands ran down his back to his ass and tapped the plug.  Zach moaned. He wanted this, wanted them to play with his ass more.  Not something he’d tried before but he was all for it now, his eyes had been opened to the light that was the pleasure of his butthole.

The plug was tugged out and he whined, he didn’t want it to go.  He clenched, trying to keep it inside of him. Obviously that didn’t work but he didn’t want to be empty.

“Don’t worry we’ve got a plug just for you,” Van said.  And he used the same sort of inflection that people always did when showing something to the camera and not to the person they were using it on.  It probably said something about Zach’s life and work with the Try Guys that he knew that.

Whatever it was that they were going to stick up his butt wasn’t cold this time.  It was wet though; and not slippery like lube but wet like with water. It breached him and he knew he let out a sound of disappointment, it was smaller than the last one.

Van laughed, “I think he’s disappointed by the size. Virgin to size queen all in one video.” He tapped the end of the new plug. “Don’t worry, this one has a slow burn.”  He chuckled. 

He moved away and Zach heard the clatter of something before Van said, “this will make some gorgeous pictures.  Maybe I can get a shot over your shoulder to give to you guys.”

Zach relaxed into the routine of being photographed.  This was actually pretty normal, being photographed in weird outfits (or without clothes at all), in weird positions, and while his body was doing weird shit was part of everyday work for him.  He felt extra in the zone this time. He knew he’d make a good picture right now. HIs skin was probably flushed, a little drool was dripping from his mouth. Pictures for the porn site would be from behind he was pretty sure, highlighting his ass and the plug and his dick that was still hard and probably red.  The picture for the Try Guys was probably from above his head or over his shoulder, looking down his back, hiding his dick and the plug from view. Both pictures would get the blue rope and the wax splattered over his back.

Slowly he became aware that his butt was tingling.  Oh god, what was inside him. He tried clenching down on it and that just made him burn.

“What,” he tried to ask and clenched again.

Van chuckled, “Looks like it’s kicking in.  That plug is made out of ginger. The longer it’s in the more it burns.”

Zach instinctively clenched around it and the tingling flared up again. Fuck. That felt. He didn’t even know.  He tried to relax but it was hard. Heh. Hard.

He could hear Van circling around behind him again and the clatter as he put down the camera. “Can’t have you relaxed like that,” he said, “want to hear him scream?” he asked the camera.  Zach assumed he asked the camera because he sure as hell wasn’t asking him.

It went quiet for a moment and then impact and pain and shit he’d clenched again.  Van had spanked him. Fuck. It wasn’t with a paddle or anything either, just his hand.  Zach remembered the BDSM episode they filmed; he’d been into the spanking but the paddle was too much pain for him, he didn’t like pain.

This though, this was perfect. Van hit him again and he moan around the gag. Each hit wasn’t that hard, sharp and heated sure but not really painful.  But each hit caused him to clench around the ginger plug which was starting to edge into burning.

Van got into a rhythm and Zach fell into it.  He never quite got used to it, he still wasn’t sure if it was better to stay relaxed for the hits or tense up.  Even if he tried to stay relaxed he’d tense up after anyway and the burning would flare. But just as he thought he could handle it Van stopped.  Zach gasped and shook. He was off balance by the lack of pain and impact and burning.

Then Van grabbed his dick and jerked him hard and fast.  Zach rocketed towards the edge of orgasm. Fuck yes, this time, this time was it, there was no way they could stop him.   


Van let go of his dick and spanked him again, the hardest hit yet, and Zach screamed into the gag.  He thrust into thin air trying to get the friction he wanted with nothing there. He clenched around the ginger and it burned inside him.  He sobbed and begged. Van touched his dick lightly and he thrust wildly into it, nearly losing his balance again. The touch was way too light though, it didn’t do more than tease.  Zach hung his head and sobbed, cursing Van through the gag.

Van touched his ass again, “I’ll get this out of you before it does any actual damage.”  And he pulled the plug out. Zach couldn’t even begin to figure out how he felt about that.  He missed it, he wanted something inside him, something causing him pleasure because Van certainly wasn’t going to.  But it burned and now he could clench his ass without any pain. He still tingled though.

“You really like that huh? Things in your ass.”  Van asked. Was it a question? Zach nodded vigorously anyway.  Van chuckled, “well, I’ve got a present for you.” He rubbed something against his ass, and it felt weird, rubbery and big. “A nice big dildo to fill you up.”  Zach moaned at the thought.

Then he moaned again as something pressed against him, it didn’t feel the same, it felt rounder?  He squirmed backwards, trying to get it inside himself. Van chuckled and pressed it forward. It popped inside and Zach let out a small moan and clenched.  Fuck, his ass still tingled with the ginger. Fuck.

And there was another round thing pressing against him, this one felt bigger and shit, shit shit shit he’d seen these things in porn (and actually around his old office. Working at Buzzfeed was not normal), a dildo that looked like a series of balls squished together, each bigger than the last.  They were meant for stretching. They were stretching him, stuffing him full and opening him up. Fuck. Fuck yes he wanted this. He still tingled from the ginger every time the toy moved and Van was teasing him with it.

Zach moaned and tried to push back onto the next ball.  Van pulled the toy back and spanked him lightly, “Stay still.”

Zach tried.  He tried so hard.  He managed until the third ball was inside and Van started to pull it back.  The stretch was so good. He wanted more not less. He tried to push back faster.  Van had been so slow, showing off to the camera probably; teasing him, easing the toy a little further in and then pulling back.  Zach wanted more, he wanted it all.

The toy twitched, did Van change his grip? And then it pushed in, steady and unrelenting, exactly what Zach wanted and he moaned.

The moan morphed into a scream as the fourth ball pushed in and Van kept pushing.  Fuck, yes, this is what he wanted. It didn’t hurt, not really, but it was on the edge of it every time a ball entered.  Then he’d get used to it and the next one would push him further.

Finally Van’s hand was up against his ass. He spun the toy and edged it in and out, teasing his rim with it.  Then he pulled it out all at once, each ball dragging across his prostate as it passed. Zach screamed again. He was pretty sure he was actually drooling by now but he didn’t care.

Van’s hand wrapped around his dick again, “still hard, you really love this.”  He stroked a couple times before letting go. Zach thrust, forward, back, he didn’t even know.  He wanted something inside him and also the hand on his dick. Anything.

There was a clatter and a moment later Van put a hand on his ass. “Got the present right here for you.”

Zach perked up, he loved presents.  Something huge pressed against his ass.  Fuck. Yes. It felt even bigger than the last toy.  Van pushed it in and the air punched out of Zach’s lungs.  This was right on the edge of too much. But it wasn’t quite.  And as it pushed further in he could feel himself start to shake.  He felt pinned down by it. Like a butterfly on a wall. (That would be a weird display, dudes pinned by massive dicks.  Huh. Where the fuck was his brain right now. Not in his head that’s for sure. Blown out by pleasure.)

He couldn’t do anything, just hang his head and pant around the gag as the giant dildo pushed into him, opening parts of him that he hadn’t even known existed.  It scraped over his prostate, some voodoo Van did (skill. The voodoo was called doing-it-for-a-living) to always make it hit.

When it was finally inside, Van pulled back.  Then grabbed his dick and began to stroke him.  Zach whimpered. He clenched around the massive toy and felt like his muscles did nothing but burn because of the residual ginger.  He couldn’t even consider thrusting. Pinned in place by the thing inside him and be Van’s words and hands.

The hands on his dick took him higher and higher.  He couldn’t even babble out that he was close, he didn’t really know if he was or if he’d already come or what his body was even feeling.  Then Van let go and Zach sobbed. He realized that he had almost finished. And been denied again.

“Stay like that for me, these’ll make some amazing pictures.” Van said and walked away to grab his camera.

 

\---

 

This guy was down and it was getting to Van.  By the end of the last scene Zach had sunk into subspace.  Van had ended the scene, wanted to be sure Zach was okay before they did anything else.  Give him a chance to cool down too. Zach had whined when he took the dildo out and kept begging to have it back in.  Van wasn’t sure if he was glad the cameras weren’t rolling or very unhappy to not have caught that on film. It was extremely hot but also very vulnerable.

Zach had come up enough that they could talk about it and said, “I seriously reached subspace? Fuck that’s awesome! Did it look good?  I couldn’t tell, blindfold and all.” Which was apparently that. He just kept talking, “oh, can I have something up my butt? It feels weirdly empty which isn’t a feeling I thought I’d have.  Is that normal?”

With the cameras rolling, he was working with the suspension bondage.  For Zach it was all blue silks and a soft swing position. It was easy on the body, no strain, looked gorgeous, and displayed everything well for the camera.

It showed off the plug in his ass, legs framing framing it, all wrapped up in blue silk, and let his head fall back, neck arching and vulnerable.  He was gagged with more blue silk this time. Van just wasn’t ready for him to be begging yet.

Zach had sunk down again by the time the second tie was on.  He let out the sweetest whimpers from behind the gag every time Van brushed his cock or dragged the silk over his skin.

When he lifted Zach’s leg and all his weight was on the silk and in Van’s hands, he went completely limp, utterly fearless and trusting.  Van made sure the camera caught his glazed eyes and twitching hole.

He began to run his hands over Zach which set him to moaning and whimpering.  Van just ran his hands over him, stroking and petting. He touched his cock with feather light fingers, a little tease of what was to come.  Zach shivered in response.

He spent quite a while just touching Zach; amping up sensation and amping the tension for the viewers.  When he was good and ready, when Zach was shivering almost nonstop and had his eyes closed, he actually wrapped his hand around his dick and began to stroke.

It didn’t take Zach long to get to the edge, not with how far gone he was and how long Van had been touching him.  Soon he was trying to push into the hand on his dick, setting himself swinging a little. He was letting out the sweetest little whines around the gag on every down stroke.

Van kept going until he could feel him tense up, the silk going taut; then he let go and Zach actually sobbed.  There were tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Van gave his dick a last lingering stroke before moving around and gently wiping them away.  Yeah, time to reward him.

“You’ve been so good. You want to get fucked like you’re craving?” He asked.  Zach opened his eyes and just whined in response. He tried to open his legs further but couldn’t which just made him whine more.  “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He said and Zach went limp, trusting him. And fuck, wasn’t that a powerful image.

He pushed down his own reactions and went to get the staff.  It was a dildo on a stick, great for fucking people at weird angles and really getting your weight behind.  Chance lubed it up as Van toyed with the plug in Zach’s ass. He pulled it out after a couple of seconds, they’d done that (and would be doing more in the next scene) and he didn’t want this to get boring.  He grabbed the staff from Chance and began to push it into Zach.

Zach sighed and shivered and let out the most satisfied little moan.  Then Van pulled it back and he sobbed, pleading as much as he could around the gag for it back.  So he gave him more. And repeated it until he was fucking him hard on it, Zach swinging in the silks and letting out little punched out noises every time the dildo pushed back in.

Van fucked him on the dildo for what felt like half an hour (it was under ten minutes really), varying speed and pressure, sometimes holding Zach in place and sometimes letting him swing freely.  Never touching his cock. And then Zach began babbling around the gag, begging and whining and shit. Shit, he was going to come just on the dildo. Fuck, first prostate orgasm for him on camera. But not now.  They weren’t done yet.

He pushed him a little further before pulling the dildo out completely, leaving Zach to flail and cry in the silk.  He made sure the camera got a good view of his fluttering hole and his teary face before reaching for his own camera.  Was there any way to shoot this for the Try Guys?

 

\---

 

Zach couldn’t tell up from down right now.  He knew the bed was solid at his back (and okay, intellectually he knew that was down, but the saying and feeling still stands) and the silk around his body was firm but that was all.  He was pretty sure that the silk was the only thing holding him together right now.

Van had begun by tying his wrists to the bed posts of this very luxurious looking bed (all red silk and black metal).  Zach had trouble following after that but he knew his feet were bound together, sole to sole, and his thighs and calves were tied to each other.

He pried his eyes open and looked down his body, he was so red, fuck.  And past Chance sucking on his dick, playing with him. Fuck don’t think about that either; that had been the reason that he’d closed his eyes to begin with.  And down, and yeah, there was a rope that tied the ankle bindings to the bed. Or floor. Or something out of sight that he couldn’t move no matter how hard he pulled on it.

He let his head flop back onto the mattress and felt, holy fuck he could feel that, Chance chuckle around his dick.  Zach had had oral before, but sorry to all those women, Chance was ruining it for him. And a dude too. Zach squeezed his ass, just to feel the plug in it and remind himself that he wasn’t empty.  This whole, getting off on being fucked thing didn’t make him gay he was pretty sure. Pegging was a thing after all. But the getting sucked by a dude and loving it? That probably made him something not-straight.  Was he supposed to freak out now? Because he couldn’t. Not when his brain was being sucked through his dick by a master. Sexuality freak out later if ever, now - sex.

Van came back and Zach knew he was in for it.  He wanted to be in for it. He couldn’t help arching his back a little and moaning.

“Let him go,” he said and Zach was confused.  He didn’t want to stop! But then Chance stopped sucking him and Van continued, “I have a new toy I want to try out.”

“We are the Try Guys!” he blurted and oh god, where was the gag, he wanted the gag back.  He tried to curl in on himself but the ropes and silk held him still and fuck, he could feel his dick twitch at the feeling.

Van just let out a short laugh though and held up a black (of course it was black, that was the colour of all the condoms they used), large, weirdly shaped... thing.  Except that Zach could already tell it was a plug of some sort and he clenched in anticipation; the size of it alone made him want it.

Van pulled on the plug while he was still clenched and he moaned at the feel.  It dragged at his insides. He didn’t want to let it go. He eyed the toy in his hand, he did want that though.

Then Van grabbed his dick and jerked him twice, hard and fast and Zach screamed.  He jerked up into the touch and then went limp. He could feel his eyelids fluttering, trying to stay open but wanting to close.  Then he pulled the plug out, swift and fluid. And fuck.

“Please,” he begged, “fuck I feel so empty.”  He tried to buck up but couldn’t and just, went limp again.  He wanted it but there wasn’t anything he could do. And that; it was almost scary how much that did it for him.   


“We got you, don’t worry,” Van nearly crooned.   


He pressed the tip to his hole and Zach moaned.  He wasn’t sure he was making actual words, if he was they were all just “yes” and “please” and “more”.  The plug was big and weirdly shaped. It pressed into him, stretching him out and he groaned in relief at the feeling.  When it was seated fully, he clenched around it and bucked; it hit his prostate. Not hard but it just rested there. 

Van moved away, off camera.  Zach felt weird, this was the first time the camera was on and no one was touching him or nearby.  Then Van was back with a chair. And a phone? He sat in the chair, just on screen but definitely in the background and tapped something on his phone.

“This toy is remote controlled, not something we’ve done before.” Van said and Zach could feel it, a low buzzing in his ass. “But there’s a first time for everything and Zach is a Try Guy so trying things is his forte. Right?”

“Of course-” the words trailed off sharply into a moan, the buzzing had kicked up a notch.  Van tried to keep a conversation going and he tried his best to respond but the vibrations kept getting more and harder.  And no one was touching him. He jerked against the silks and ropes and tried to roll his hips to get more, or less, or something.

Then the buzzing started pulsing, strengthening and weakening in waves and all Zach could do was pant.  And moan. He could feel himself shivering, trembling (even though that made him sound like a medieval princess), he couldn’t stop the shaking.  He tried to writhe but couldn’t move. Fuck. There was no way to control anything, he was a the mercy of this buzzing toy.

He let his head fall back and just let it happen.  He knew he was making embarrassing whiney noises. Fuck, he wanted that gag back.  I just wanted something in his mouth. He could at least bite on the gag when he needed to, try to push it around.  Now all he could do was gasp and whine and beg.

He could feel the pleasure ratcheting up.  He didn’t know if he could actually come from this, no one touching his dick, but he sure as hell was going to try. Fuck, almost there-

And everything stopped.

Fuck.

“Fuck you.  Fuck you, please.  Please I need to come.” He knew he was crying, actual tears streaming down his face.  He just lay there, shivering.

The vibrations came back, at full blast and he was pretty sure that his eyes rolled back and that he didn’t actually make any noise when he screamed.  Pleasure burned through him and he felt like he was going to fly apart. And then the sensation was gone. And all he could do was sob.

He felt something touch his chest and managed to focus.  Chance was kissing his chest and as he watched he started sucking on a nipple.  Zach moaned at the soft feeling. He was so keyed up that it felt amazingly intense, but it was milder (way milder) than the vibrations.  It was blowing his mind. 

Chance pulled off and Zach sucked in a breath to ask why? Why would he do that? But then the vibrations came back, full blast, and was was screaming again.

He wasn’t sure how many times they did that, soft sucking intervals to intense pleasure.  He knew the camera lingered on his dick; twitching and leaking all over the place. But he couldn’t.  He wanted. He wanted, please.

“You ready?” Van asked above him.  He didn’t think he could even reply.

“Yup,” Chance said. And oh, that wasn’t for him.

“Let’s bring him home,” Van finished.

The pleasure was back.  All of it. Chance was at the side of his chest, rubbing his nipples with wet fingers, tracing around them.  The plug was doing its best to tear him apart from the inside; hitting his prostate and making him scream. And then he could see, barely through slitted eyes, Van pick up one of those magic wand things the women at Buzzfeed had all raved about.  He pressed it against Zach’s dick and just the pressure and touch against him was enough to make him see stars. He needed just a bit more, just a bit of movement.

“Please,” he whimpered.

The wand turned on, the buzzing hit his dick and he was gone.  His mind went white. Pleasure overwhelmed him; the relief of finally coming after being denied added to it and increased everything.  He was over sensitive and hypersensitive and was probably screaming. It went on forever. It was, hands down, the best orgasm he’d ever had.  It took a long time to come back down.

He was shivering and just enjoying the tail end of the orgasm when a hand grabbed his dick and began massaging. It was too much.  Way too much. Pleasure arced down his spine but he couldn’t handle it, not after being on edge for so long and that finish.

He pried his eyes open as he tried, and failed, to squirm away from those hands and found Van grinning from right at his dick.  He pulled off and Zach breathed a sigh of relief but then Chance’s mouth was there and fuck everything. These guys were going to kill him.

 

\---

 

Van got the camera rolling for the exit interview.  Zach was sitting on the couch from earlier with a blanket around his shoulders.  He was still naked, tiny twink body on display for the viewers one last time. 

They’d gotten him cleaned up after the last scene (he’d had come up into his own mouth.  A detail Van had made sure the camera caught. He’d also sucked it off of Van’s fingers when they got too close.  It made him regret not shoving fingers into his mouth during the scene.) He made sure Zach drank some water and ate a powerbar before they filmed this segment.

He was giving him all the possible aftercare he could.  He’d asked if someone could drive him home and make sure he was okay and he’d texted Eugene (the one Try Guy Van hadn’t met yet).  Zach was the sweetest sub he’d ever worked with for the site and Van just wanted to wrap him in a million blankets and feed him. It was an odd feeling.

He tried to ignore it.  It was time to get the post interview rolling.

“Zach you just finished with men on edge how was it for you?”  He asked.

Zach grinned, “I think the come on my chin said it all! It was great; I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.”

“Great!” Van said, a little relieved.  He had been pretty sure that he’d liked it but it was always good to hear from someone in that deep. “Let’s run through it.  How was having your clothing cut off?”

Zach laughed, “oh god, I’ve done some weird things with clothing but this was definitely the sexiest.  I was actually really anxious before we got started because I know hairy guys aren’t really a thing in porn.  But then we got into it and you didn’t take off my underwear forever and I was dying.”

“How about Chance keeping your dick warm?”

“That was weird at first.  I’ve never done anything with a guy before and having one suck my dick was weird as fuck.  But holy shit is he good at it.” Zach said. As he talked he started getting more animated and perky.  That was good. “And speaking of not doing stuff with guys before, the butt stuff was a revelation. Any girl I’m with in the future better be into pegging because that is now on my neccessary list.”

Van laughed, “have we converted you?”

Zach grinned at him and hummed for a moment; making a big show of thinking, “Nope! Breasts still do it for me. Not right now; you totally wore me out.  But in general. Boobs are great. I don’t think I’d say no to the right dick though. Which is not something I’ve thought about before.” He curled into the blanket a little more, though his dick was still on display; Van loved working with people who knew how to be on camera.

“What was your favourite part?”

Zach thought about it for a bit before answering, “It was all great.  Really, everything was amazing, but being tied up just took it to a new level, you know?  I could tell you cared about me because my back never hurt.” That was touching. Van tried to figure out what to say in response that didn’t get too real when Zach continued, “and the gag.  That was great. I actually really wanted it back at the end.”

“And your least favourite part?” Van asked.

“Not getting to come!” Zach answered promptly, “the tease was great but I wanted to kill something by the third time! And I am not the violent Try Guy!”

Van laughed.  “Over all, one more time, how was it for you?”

Zach grinned and straightened on the couch, “Trailer bait right?” He looked at the camera. “It was amazing.  Respectful and hot and I don’t think I’ve come that hard ever. I got come on my chin!”

“Thank you so much, you were amazing,” Van said and he meant it.  This guy was born to be a sub. He was sweet and went down so easily. “Now please tell the members your name a wave goodbye.”

Zach gave the camera a perky grin and waved, “I’m Zach and Try Guys Try Gay Porn was an amazing experience.  You’re welcome!”


	5. Gorgeous Asian Youtuber Beaten Hard and Finds Love

“Hey Eugene, welcome to men on edge.  Why don’t you introduce yourself to us and our members,” Van said.  Eugene watched him stand behind the camera. He wasn’t controlling it, someone else was the camera person for the shoot.  They were in a luscious room, all velvets and mouldings and detail work. (Zach mentioned that he’d filmed at least one scene in this exact room.)  Eugene had grabbed a chair and straddled it, leaning his arms on the back when Van told him to get comfortable for the opening interview. The chair was surprisingly comfortable.

Zach was standing behind the camera and poking at various props and toys.  Zach had been his ride here and would be his ride home after. He didn’t really think he’d need one, but considering how out of it Zach had been, it was a good back up.  None of that explained why he’d followed him on to the set, but Eugene didn’t really want him to leave. Ned and Keith had their wives at their shoots. Zach hadn’t had anyone which had apparently worked for him (maybe too well).

Eugene didn’t open up often.  He knew it, the guys knew it, the fans knew it.  He’d have to open up here (probably) and he wanted a safety net and support for that.  And he considered the Guys safe. Not that he’d ever tell Zach that. Or anyone. Ever.

He shifted in the chair and said “Hi, I’m Eugene.”  He smiled at the camera. This part, at least, felt completely normal.

“What do you think about Men on Edge?” Van asked.  Dumb but necessary questions, the bane of a media maker’s life.  Eugene wanted to share an eyeroll but that wouldn’t look good on camera.  They’d talked about everything necessary already. Van looked good where he stood behind the camera.  The plain black t-shirt and pants really working with the ostentatious decor. It made him visible but not a focus, which was the point.  Eugene was the focus today. Eugene could respect a good costume choice.

“I think it’s a good company.  The camera work is solid and the doms are respectful.  Everything is safe and consensual.” He paused, just to see the somewhat confused and frustrated looks on the entire crew’s faces.  Yeah, he’d be dissatisfied with that answer too. Way too clinical. Even Zach looked up from the vibe he was holding to give him a look that said ‘really?’  He let the pause linger just so the next bit would land right and then said, “And it’s hot as fuck. I’m excited to see what I can handle.”

And that was true.  He hadn’t seen the other guys’ shoots but he had watched a bunch of the Men on Edge videos and he wanted the hard stuff.  He wanted to see if he could take it and like it.

“I bet you do.  You seem like the competitive type.  Don’t worry, we’ll see just how much you can take.” Van grinned behind the camera.  There was something predatory and challenging in that grin. “Is this your first time being tied up?” 

Eugene had to think about that, “for work or pleasure?  Because I’ve been handcuffed before for a video. And we did a Try Guys episode on Shibari.  But those were purely work. I’m normally the one doing the tying in my own sex life.”

“Being a Try Guy sounds interesting,” Van trailed off.  HIs voice was steady for the camera but behind it, Eugene could see his startled expression.  He hadn’t expected that. Zach was laughing, hands over his mouth to keep quiet.

“Yes it is,” Eugene looked straight into the camera for that statement, a purely Try Guy move.

“You already know the house safe word is red.  If it is too much, say red and it stops. If you have a gag in your mouth, shake your head back and forth a hundred times and go ‘uh uh, uh uh, uh uh’” Van demonstrated behind the camera.  Eugene nodded and flexed his hands. This was happening. Shit.

“Do you have any questions for me at all?” Van asked.  That was the last question of the intake interview. Eugene’s eyes caught on Zach again, grinning behind everyone.

“Can Zach stay?” He blurted out.  Shit. Why did he ask that. They probably wouldn’t have kicked him out.  Or he could have asked when the camera was off. He was already a mess and they hadn’t even started.  He let his head drop to the chair-back in embarrassment, hiding his face.

The camera turned to catch Zach by a window.  He grinned and waved.

“Do you want to stay?” Van asked him as a mic rushed over to catch his answer.

“And watch Eugene cry and maybe show his feelings? Hell yes.” Zach said grinning and bouncing.  And that was it, Eugene was fucked. 

Literally, soon enough.

 

\----

 

Eugene stared straight ahead and tried to ignore Zach’s flailing and goofy faces behind the camera.  The ropes made him nervous; it wasn’t being tied up itself that made him uncomfortable, the bindings were actually really comfortable and watching Van work made it clear he was a master of his craft.  It was amazing to see and feel. He just didn’t like not being in control of a shoot and the ropes were a blatant reminder that he was not the one controlling anything.

But just as he was getting uncomfortable, Zach made a face or almost dropped a dildo or got way too into the type of camera or angle they were using and Eugene just felt his tension bleed away.

He was so focused on Zach that he startled and jumped when Van grabbed his dick.  Or well, he tried to. He was tied to a window frame, arms bound behind his back, chest wrapped in a harness that managed to emphasise his pecs and not cover his nipples, ankles to each corner, and neck to the top.  The windows themselves were either covered or didn’t actually look outside because there wasn’t any light coming through. Not knowing would bother him more, except that Van was massaging his dick and he couldn’t move.

He pulled against the rope but it didn’t budge, fuck Van was good.  He’d felt all the rope wrapping around him but had put it out of his mind and focussed on Zach so he didn’t freak out and now he was stuck.  And it, felt good actually. This wasn’t his shoot. He wasn’t in control and didn’t need to be. With Zach wandering in the background it felt almost like a Try Guys’ shoot. Except for the hand intentionally on his dick.  That didn’t normally happen. Normally.

Fuck but the handjob was good.  Eugene had gotten some good handjobs before but this put them all to shame.  Dick massage wasn’t a lie. And this was through his shorts. (The shorts were the one garish piece on this set.  The black ropes were pretty, the set was gorgeous - the same room as the intake interview, even Van’s outfit was good. The shorts were grey and unflattering. He understood they were going to be shreds in a moment but still.)

Van slipped one hand under his shorts and the skin contact made him hiss in pleasure.  He reached up with the other hand and brushed a nipple which didn’t do much for Eugene but then he stroked his hand up his dick again and whatever.  He could do what he wanted, it wasn’t like Eugene could stop him.

This was an interesting experience and fuck was Van good with his hands. He could feel himself getting hard. Then Van pulled back and reached into his pocket. He came out with a pair of bandage scissors. 

“Ah. The terrible shorts are about to meet their fate. Good.” He said. It wouldn’t be a true Try Guys experience without at least one joke.

Van grinned, “yes it is. You ready to be naked?”  He snipped the scissors a couple of times for emphasis.

“Past ready. I think I’ve had my clothes on for longer than some of our Try Guys shoots.” He cocked his head flirtily at the camera, he knew how to do this.

Van chuckled.  “Let’s do this then.” He pushed the scissors under the shorts and Eugene yelped at the cold. Van just smirked and cut. He cut the shorts in a couple of places, never all the way through. When he put the scissors away, Eugene’s cock was pushing the fabric out, covered but barely, and looking like the fabric was ripping from the force of his boner. The image (and thought) was more arousing than he’d thought it could be. 

Van stepped back and picked up a camera.

“Try Guys pictures?” Eugene asked.

“Yeah. And some for our previews and photosets so try to look horny and fucked out.” Van shot back and started snapping away. Eugene let his head fall back as much as he could and closed his eyes. He tried to relax into it. Cameras had never turned him on but they didn’t turn him off either. He tipped his head slightly and angled his shoulders as much as he could to give Van his best angles.

He heard Van set the camera down and did his best not to tense in anticipation.  This needed to look natural.

He felt Van grab the shorts and then blanked out for a moment at the sound of tearing fabric.  His eyes snapped open and he stared blindly at the fabric in his hands. Fuck. That was hot. His dick was exposed for the world to see and he was hard.  Really hard. Ripping his shorts off. Shit. (Sure, they’d only been hanging there by a thread, but still.)

“Have you ever used a vibe?” Van asked as he dropped the fabric on a table and grabbed a prop.  Eugene’s eyes slipped from him to Zach, behind the table. His eyes were wide and a little stunned; when he caught Eugene looking he gave him a bright grin and mouth something.  He ignored him. Neither of them read lips so why Zach thought he’d understand was beyond him.

“Yes?” he answered Van, refocusing on the shoot.  He definitely had used vibes before, but none that looked like that.  The one he was holding looked like one of those “magic wands” that all the women raved about when Buzzfeed did that video on sex toys.  He wasn’t sure how it would help him.

Van just grinned and crowded in close.  He played with his nipple for a moment, distracting Eugene.  Nipples still didn’t do much for him but he was starting to get sensitised in general so Van’s finger circling it actually sent a shivery feeling of pleasure down his spine. He heard the buzz of the vibe start, shit it was loud.  Maybe he’d use it on his nipple?

The vibe touched his dick and his world exploded into pleasure.

“Fuck!” It wasn’t a scream.  It was barely a shout. The producer in Eugene’s brain that never turned off was gratified by the reaction; it would be fantastic on film.  The rest of Eugene just tried to ride out the waves of pleasure the toy was giving him.

He knew Van was talking but couldn’t focus enough on him to understand.  He tried to buck, to get more of that obscene feeling, but the ropes held him fast.  He thrashed and twisted. He wanted more.

The vibrations moved down, ghosting over his balls and Eugene made sure he vocalized his reaction.  He shouted and squirmed; making sure it was a good show.

He was getting close.  After three days of no orgasms this felt overwhelming.

He managed to gasp out, “I- I’m,” and then the pleasure was gone.  He thrashed in the ropes, bereft.

He opened his eyes (when had he shut them?) and stared at Van.  Van was grinning. He reached out and grabbed Eugene’s dick and jerked him off, fast and hard and his eyes slammed closed as the pleasure was back, swamping him and building-

Van let go.  Again.

“Fuck,” he shouted and thrashed, “fuck you.”  It wasn’t exactly a show, but it wasn’t completely truthful either.  Eugene was a producer and actor. He would make sure Men on Edge got the best show he could give.  That meant showing every reaction, using his natural reactions and making them more.

He opened his eyes and glared.

He glanced at Zach; he was a little flushed, mouth open just slightly.  He caught Zach’s wide eyes the moment Van touched the vibe to his dick again and nearly did come right then.

But of course he didn’t get to.  Dammit. (but also, good. The video wasn’t near over yet.)

 

\----

 

Fuck, this guy was gorgeous.  Van didn’t often get to work with Asian men and Eugene was a very attractive Asian man.  The black rope looked fantastic on him, taut against his skin and holding him down; forcing him to give up control.

Van could tell letting go of control didn’t come naturally to him; he was too aware of the camera and his own reactions.  They were real reactions, just played up for the camera, performed. Which was fine for the video, good even, their members would get their money’s worth of hot, responsive dude.  But Van couldn’t help but want more. He wanted Eugene to genuinely lose it.

They’d talked about it while the changed the set up, refirmed boundaries.  And Van got permission to go hard with pain. He purused the toys and ran his hands over the flogger and then a pair of clamps.  But no, get him warmed up first. And once he was nice and warm?

Then he was going to make Eugene cry.

He turned back to him, taking in the gorgeous picture.  Oh yeah, this was going to sell well. They were still in the same room, brocade and velvet everywhere, but he’d moved Eugene to the center of the floor and tied him to the exposed ceiling beam.  He’d given him more control over himself this time, the rope binding each of his wrists was attached to the ceiling, holding them at head height. His feet were bound to the floor and other than that, there was no rope holding him in place.  He seemed more comfortable with this level of freedom, and he’d have more room to react so Van could read him and know if the pain was edging into too much.

Van circled around behind him, allowing the camera a good view of Eugene’s dick, half hard against his thigh, the ropes wrapped around his ankles, and his bare feet, sunk into the plush carpet.  He wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked him for the camera, getting him hard before they started.

Eugene jumped a little at the touch and then deliberately relaxed back, letting his head fall back and exposing his neck, leaning into Van.

Van wrapped his other arm around him and scratched down his chest, deliberately catching a nipple on the way.  Eugene arched and flinched at the sudden pain. Van glanced down and was pleased at the faint red lines. Good, he’d mark.

He played with Eugene for a while like that, showing off his cock to the camera and scratching his chest and sides and hips.  He was letting out little grunts and hisses at the pain; but Van could tell that he wasn’t as affected as he seemed.

He skimmed his hand up his chest, fingers just barely touching skin, which made him shiver.  Then viciously pinched his nipple.

That got a reaction; Eugene jerked and let out a grunt that probably sounded less enthused to the camera but Van could tell it was real, not played up at all.

He stepped away to get the props he needed; leaving Eugene to hang onto the ropes and shiver for the camera.  That was the thing about nipples that weren’t that sensitive - they were great to play rough with.

He grabbed what he needed, lingering long enough to give the camera time to get some good, long shots of him.  It wasn’t time for promo photos yet. But they’d get there.

He stepped back behind Eugene and brought up a blindfold. 

Eugene gave a full body flinch and jerked his head away in reaction, but Van just braced his body against his own and finished fitting the blindfold onto his face.  The flinch had been a startled reaction, already he was calming down. He let his head drop back a bit, a clear signal that this was okay.

Van could still feel a hint of nervous tension in the body against his.  When one of the crew moved a cable, a noise that the camera wouldn’t pick up but they could hear, Eugene jerked and tried to twist in that direction.  Ah, the tension was from not knowing what angle to perform to.

They had discussed this though, and Eugene wasn’t safewording, or even showing any true discomfort.  Good. Van was going to push him. Hard.

“If you aren’t going to be honest with your mouth, we’ll let your body do the talking.” He murmured into his ear, too quiet for the camera to catch.

Then he brought up the gag and showed it off to the camera before cupping Eugene’s chin in his hand and gently pulling his mouth open.  He played there for a moment, letting his fingers settle on his tongue, gently thrusting them in and out.

He pulled them all the way back and pushed the gag in nearly in the same moment, not giving Eugene time to close his mouth or even swallow.  He was in the perfect place to see the immediate moisture gather at the corners of his mouth. Fuck yes.

He let his hands drop and pinched both of his nipples hard.  Eugene let out a muffled yell and jerked at the ropes. He let go of his nipples and started to rub them, circles massaged into the sensitive flesh.  He shivered in his bonds. His head was still up and cocked slightly, listening for the movement of the camera. Then he pinched again.and twisted this time.  Eugene jerked again, but a little less this time; less surprised.

Van let go and let Eugene rest for a moment, pulling out the last set of props he’d gotten off the table, a pair of black nipple clamps.

He waited, letting the camera linger on his face; mouth stretched around the black ball gag, drool just gathering at the corners of his mouth.  And letting Eugene get nervous at the lack of touch.

Eugene started to toss his head and pull at the ropes and that was his cue.  Van grabbed his nipple and clamped it quickly. Eugene jerked and grunted into the gag and then immediately thrashed, twisting away as he added the second clamp.  He didn’t give him time to get used to the sensation; grabbing his dick and jerking it hard, milking it while he flicked the clamps. Eugene jerked back into the ropes, twisting away from his hands and his grunts edged into whines.

Van got him almost to the edge; he was panting behind the gag, drool starting to slick his chin, precome beading at the tip of his cock.  Then he pulled back and Eugene whined into the gag.

He hit him, an open palm slap on one thigh. Eugene jerked at the sensation.  He hit him again, a punch to the chest, right above one clamp. He jerked again, straightening where he stood; opening himself for it.

Van slapped him and punched him for a while, putting on a good show for the camera.  Eugene responded gorgeously, jerking and grunting. He kept twisting and turning, trying to figure out where the next blow would come from but he never quite got it right.

He kept jerking him off, a couple of strokes after every couple of blows.  He didn’t need the help staying hard; he genuinely loved the pain which just made this hotter, but he did it anyway for the tease of it.

Eventually, Van settled in, jerking him hard as he spanked his ass.  Eugene started to tremble, a real, true reaction. 

“I’m gonna- gonna-” The words tumbled from Eugene, muffled behind the gag but still understandable.  And way too coherent.

Van pushed a little further, slapping him a few more times before letting go of his dick and pulling away.  He sobbed and thrust into thin air, trying to get that last bit of stimulation he needed.

But he wasn’t quite completely honest.  This was still a bit of a show. A very good one, but Van couldn’t help wanting more.  They were almost there; Eugene almost broken down to honest pleasure.

He turned and picked up the flogger.

He grabbed Eugene’s dick, just to tease him a little more and he let out a sob that was almost not exaggerated.  Then he let the leather tails of the flogger drape lightly over his thigh.

That got a very real shiver and a quiet moan behind the gag.  Van didn’t even try to hide his grin from the camera. This was going to be good.

He pulled back and started to tease the leather over his thighs; draping and pulling, letting it slide over skin and letting Eugene really feel it.  Then he pulled back and hit the spot he’d just been teasing.

Eugene thrashed in response; he couldn’t figure out if he wanted to lean into it or twist away.

The hit hadn’t been particularly hard, he needed to work up to that.  Van didn’t want to overwhelm him, but the potential was there.

He hit him again, on the other thigh this time.  Eugene let out a tiny, honest moan.

Van grinned.  He moved to his back and got to work.  He didn’t give Eugene any time to rest, working him over with the flogger.  He wanted him overwhelmed and out of his mind.

Eugene responded beautifully, twisting and jerking and thrashing at the blows but never truly trying to get away.  He was moaning now, honest sounds punched out of him by the pain.

After a while he stopped trying to figure out where the next blow would come from and just started taking them; head dropping down and drool dripping onto his cock.  His cock which looked like a single touch would bring him off. Fuck he was hot.

He worked his way harder and harder and into more sensitive areas giving the best show he could to the camera and revelling in his responses.

Until he caught one of the clamps in the blow and Eugene actually screamed.  He twisted away, actually trying to get away. And fuck. Van could tell he’d been on the edge of too much in a bad way for a while, but the responses were too good and it had never quite tipped that edge.

This had though.  He backed off for a moment.  He needed to check in, but how to do that without breaking the scene.

“Fuck, Eugene you okay?”  Van’s eyes snapped to where Zach was standing behind the camera.  He’d forgotten he was there, and he should know better than to break the scene.   


But Eugene’s head snapped around and a muffled “Zach” came through the gag.  It sounded almost like a sob. Van signaled one of the cameras and mics to catch Zach, hopefully they could use this.

“Yeah, I’m here.  That looked like it hurt.  You still good?” Zach looked concerned but not too worried.

Eugene tried to respond but it was muffled by the gag.  Van slipped behind him and unfastened it; let it fall from his mouth.

“Fuck, Zack, I don’t, Zach,” The last time Eugene said his name it sounded like a prayer.  Van caught Zach’s face and yeah, this was going to make a fucking amazing video; Zach was clutching the prop table and his face looked like he was breaking.

“Eugene, buddy, I’m right here, I gotcha.” He was trying to be reassuring.  “But I need you to answer me, Are You Okay?” Van could hear the capital letters in the question.

Eugene just shook for a minute and seemed to gather himself before answering, “yeah. It’s a lot.  But I’m okay.”

“Good a lot?” Zach shot back, and Van could see the start of a smile on his face.

Eugene gave a full body shudder and said, “yeah. So fucking good.”

“Bet you could take more.” Zach said, a hint of a challenge in his voice.  Just a hint though, mostly he sounded teasing and concerned.

Eugene froze.  Then he seemed to relax all at once; hands grabbing the ropes for support and swaying towards Zach, blindly searching for him.

“Yeah.” The word was almost a moan.  Then he paused, “but I want-” and he cut himself off, physically flinching back a little at the almost-request.

Oh this was fucking amazing.  They weren’t together. Not that Van knew of.  But that level of trust was amazing. And both of them wanted that connection.  This was going to be a fucking love story video.

He circled around behind Eugene and pulled him so he was facing front again.  He resisted, fighting it. Until Van said, “Zach, stand there,” right by his ear.  He pointed at a spot, front and center but out of the camera’s way. Zach moved like a shot, actually stumbling to a halt when he got to the spot.

One of the crew brought over a heavy brocade chair and Van said, “Sit.”  Zach sat; arms coming to rest on the arms of the chair and already gripping them tight.

Only then did Van take the blindfold off Eugene.  He shivered as it came off and he blinked his eyes open.  Van knew when he caught sight of Zach because a tiny, unconscious moan slipped out his mouth.

“Eugene, keep your eyes on him.  Zach,” he paused as Zach straightened even more in the chair, “keep talking.”

Zach’s mouth dropped open.

“Uh, okay?  I can do that.” He fumbled for his words but then his eyes locked onto Eugene’s and Van saw him swallow hard.  He shook himself slightly and nodded. 

Van heard the low, nearly inaudible moan that slipped out of Eugene and grinned.  He stepped back and lifted the flogger. Zach caught the motion and his breath caught.

“Euge-” he started to say before he was cut off by the slap of the leather against skin.  Eugene shook, eyes locked onto Zach. Zach’s mouth sagged open and he sounded awed when he spoke, “You look so good. You take it so well.”

Eugene started to shake at the sound of Zach’s voice and Van raised the flogger and got to work.

“So good.  You’re gorgeous.  So fucking gorgeous.  Holy shit how do you even take this?  You look great. You’re so strong. Shit, I can’t even-”  the praise spilled from Zach’s mouth, his filter apparently destroyed.

Eugene’s control was destroyed too.  He was moaning almost constantly now; even whining when Van hit his inner thighs or caught the clamps with the flogger.  He wasn’t twistinging away anymore; he was leaning into the hits, opening himself to them.

He was fucking showing off how much he could take.

Fuck Van loved these guys.

By the time Van dropped the flogger, Eugene was crying; silent tears streaking down his face as he gasped for breath around the moans.  Zach was hoarse from talking. But Zach had never stopped praising Eugene and he’s never taken his eyes from Zach.

Van tossed the flogger onto the table, Zach’s stream of praise still going in the background.  He came back and skimmed his hand over Eugene’s cock. Eugene arched into it and whined; trying to fuck it.

“Oh fuck yeah, fuck it Eugene.  You wanna come after all that? Of course you do.  Fuck his hand,” Zach just kept talking. His hands were gripping the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles were turning white and his hips were making little aborted thrusts of their own.  Van would be annoyed at the interference but it made Eugene go wild, thrashing and trying to use the ropes for leverage to fuck his hand.

He let him.  He let Eugene fuck his hand for a few thrusts, just enough to give him a taste and get him close and then, as he could feel him tense up, he pulled his hand away and ripped off the nipple clamps, rubbing the sore flesh hard.

Eugene actually screamed and jerked so hard that Van had to glance down at his dick to make sure he hadn’t come from just that.

He hadn’t.

Van brought both hands up and scratched down his chest, leaving bright red lines of pain stark against his skin.  He gave Eugene’s cock a last, quick couple of strokes to keep him on the edge and went to grab his camera.

He was fucking gorgeous; tear tracks on his face, bruises scattered across his body, cock drooling precome onto the carpet.  Black rope and sweat covered skin. All against a background of plush red velvet. He shifted the angle and got a bit of Zach; face yearning, mouth parted, hands white knuckled on the chair, and hard - cock straining in his pants.

 

\----

 

This guy was perfect, Van thought.  He’d just spent the last ten minutes tying him into a position that most people couldn’t even get into, much less hold for the entire shoot.  Van took a moment to just look at him, and let the camera linger. He grabbed his own camera and got some artsy tasteful shots for the Try Guys; better to do it now than after he wrecked him.

Eugene was still naked, and though he’d cleaned himself up between shoots he still had some lingering red marks from the flogging and scratching.  His arms were bound behind him, hand to elbow; the entire harness binding his chest to his raised leg so that he had very little movement. He was suspended so that the toes of one foot barely brushed the floor; the other leg was pulled almost straight up, forcing him into a split.  He looked critically at the ropes, good, they were all supporting exactly what they were supposed to.

Van picked up a glove and a pump bottle of lube; he’d wrecked him with pain last time, this time he was going to overwhelm him with pleasure.  He put the glove on and covered that hand with lube. Only then did he approach Eugene.

He was still preening for the camera.  Well, time to make him even prettier. Van reached out and started to jerk him off, working him up again, getting him nice and warm and ready.  He made sure the camera had a good view of Eugene’s hole and slid the tip of his gloved finger in without warning. Eugene jerked and tensed; his eyelids fluttered a bit as the motion sent him swaying, Van’s finger popping out, and the ropes kept him off-balance. 

Van used his grip on his cock to steady him and then began to tease his asshole, light circling touches that sensitised the area without causing much actual friction.   


Eugene let out a moan. “Just get on with it.”

For that, Van let go of his cock and slapped him once on his thigh.  Then left his cock alone completely; focusing on his ass.

It was already clenching around nothing.  He was eager. Good.

He’s sure that Eugene felt like he was teasing him for hours, circling his fingers and massaging the area showily for quite a while before he even considered breaching him again.  He could feel Eugene get tenser and tenser as the teasing went on; his breathing heavy and his eyes unfocused.

When he finally slipped a finger in, all the way to the base, Eugene let out a breath on a long, breathy moan and relaxed all at once, going limp in the ropes.

He stayed limp and pliant the entire time Van fingered him, letting out breathy gasps any time he glanced over his prostate.  Van knew that for some people the suspension was like a form of meditation, it forced an awareness of your breathing and body that it was hard to get elsewhere.  Eugene obviously sunk into that; and combined with the pleasure it left him more relaxed than Van had ever seen him. He seemed to be focused purely on the pleasure and had completely lost track of anything outside his body.

Van put on a good show for the camera, making sure it got good shots of three fingers plunging into Eugene’s ass and stretching it.  He reached around and grabbed his cock again.

It didn’t take much to get Eugene to the edge; squeezing Van’s fingers and shaking in the ropes; eyes open but staring blindly into space.

Van got him there, right to the edge of orgasm, Eugene trying to thrust as much as he could right at the end.  He pulled his hand away and fingers out.

Eugene gasped and let out a breathy, pleading “fuck” and jerked, losing his balance and swinging gently; toes brushing the ground but unable to catch him.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got something even better for you.” he said and walked out of frame to the props table.  The camera swooped in and got shots of him swinging all alone and spread open.

He didn’t take too long; he didn’t want Eugene to come down to much.  He grabbed what he needed and went back to settle him back to balance. Once Eugene was stable, toes braced against the carpet, Van grinned and showed him the plug.  It was large, covered in a black condom, and had a solid base.

Eugene’s mouth parted and he focused on the plug.  Van brought it up to his mouth and he didn’t hesitate; taking it in as far as the ropes would let him and sucking showily.

Van rewarded him by stroking his cock again, working him up to the edge of orgasm while he blew the plug.  These would be fucking steamy shots. Van could feel himself reacting a little to the enthusiasm that he showed to the plug; drool creeping out the sides of his mouth as Van pushed it a little deeper.

Eugene grunted and his eyes slid closed and Van backed off.  He actually let out a whine as he let go of his cock. A string of saliva connected the plug and his lips as Van pulled the plug out of his mouth.  Van let the camera get a good shot of that.

Then he pulled away and lubed up the toy before bringing it back and settling it at Eugene’s entrance.

“Fuck, just fucking push it in” Eugene gasped out, “I can take it.”

There was no doubt about that.  But Van lingered, teasing him; pressing the tip to his asshole and then pulling it back and brushing it up and down his crack for a while.

Finally, Eugene gave up trying to thrust back onto it and just let him do what he wanted and that was the moment Van pushed the plug in.

Eugene groaned and Van thought maybe his eyes rolled back but he was at a bad angle and they were almost closed when it happened so he didn’t know for sure.  The plug slipped in as though Eugene was made to take it. He’d been stretched wide and the toy filled him beautifully.

Van used some more delicate rope to bind the plug into him; framing his flushed, aching cock for the camera too.  Eugene shivered at the rope slipping over his skin and jolted when he bumped the toy in him.

Then Van turned the toy on and stepped back.

Eugene melted into the ropes, just hanging as his hips made tiny jerking motions; trying to fuck himself on the plug.  His head fell forward as if he couldn’t control his muscles anymore; eyes open and staring down at his own cock. Van would bet that he couldn’t see it though, blind to anything but the pleasure rocking him.

Van tapped his cock and Eugene just shuddered.  He started to stroke, teasing him closer and closer to the edge.  Eugene let out a low continuous whine and just hung there, letting Van do whatever he wanted.

When Eugene was right on the edge of orgasm Van pulled his hand away and turned off the vibe.  Eugene let out a broken sob.

Van gave it a moment then stroked him hard again.  Eugene just shuddered and sobbed. He grinned and did it again.  Torturing him with pleasure. Then he turned the vibe back on and stepped back.  Eugene just let out a low moan and hung; overwhelmed.

Van picked up his camera and went to work; letting the toy do its job.  Eugene was gorgeous. These were going to be the pictures for the Try Guys.  They’d need to crop them or censor them somehow but fuck; Eugene was overcome with pleasure, head hanging low, cock hard and flushed and drooling, toy spreading his ass and peaking out into pictures, sweat glistening on his skin, and ropes denting his flesh.

 

\---

 

This was intense.  Much more intense than Eugene had thought it would be.  He knew he liked pain during sex and being pushed past his limits but this was something else.  He’d thought this would be like any other Try Guys shoot where his reactions were real but exaggerated.  They all did it, it made for better videos that way. He was prepared to act for this shoot. But the last two scenes had gotten too intense at points.   


Even now he was shivering and couldn’t pull himself together.  He’d been on edge for what felt like forever and all he wanted to do was come.  His bruises ached and his ass felt empty without anything in it.

Van pulled his hands up and he shivered again at the feel of the rope.  He was pretty sure this was going to be the last scene. Which was good; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.  It was going to be intense too. Maybe not in the same way as the previous scenes, but Zach was going to be fully involved in this one.   


Eugene closed his eyes and just breathed as Van fit the rope between his teeth in a gag.  Zach made everything more intense, just knowing he was watching at the beginning calmed him down and then during the flogging.  Fuck, even thinking about it was getting him harder. He took so much more than he ever thought possible because Zach was grounding him and talking him through it; the praise, his mind shied away.  He didn’t want to examine why the praise got to him so bad, but he knew he wanted to go beyond his limits for it and for Zach’s pleasure.

He couldn’t get Zach’s boner out of his mind; he’d been tenting his pants during the flogging scene, sitting in that chair, fuck.  The chair that Van was tying him to right now. Fuck.

Eugene’s arms were bound, biceps to ears, with rope around his head making a gag.  He tried to flex his hands but his wrists were bound together. He was sitting on the floor and Van was tying that binding and the harness around his chest to the back of the heavy brocade chair Zach had been sitting in earlier.

He glanced up and shit, Zach was sitting in the chair again, when had that happened.  He was straddling the seat and leaning around the back to watch the ropes bind Eugene.  Eugene shuddered. He’d been able to feel Zach’s eyes on him the entire time he was suspended and being toyed with.  It made him feel safe. Which. Was weird. But whatever, it also made him hard as fuck and extra sensitized. Partway into being fucked with the plug, the image of it being Zach’s dick flitted across his mind.   


He wanted that.  He had denied it on camera and he thought he’d been telling the truth but fuck, yeah, he really, really wanted to fuck Zach.  Or be fucked by him. Eugene wasn’t actually that picky.

It would make a fucking awesome video too, (at least that’s what he told himself) so he brought up the possibility with Van and Zach during the change in scene; Zach was already in some of the shots so why not make it a storyline.  They could always play it off as actually giving the viewers what they promised.

Zach had been down, and as he stared down at Eugene, eyes blown with lust, Eugene could tell he hadn’t just agreed for the viewers.

Yeah.  They were fucking doing this.

The rope on his ankles pinched and jolted him back into the present.  This feet were bound sole to sole and his thighs were bound to his calves, making him stay in a frog-like positions.  Fuck. It wasn’t the most attractive (at least he assumed, knowing his angles) but it left him completely open.

He flinched and tried to curl up a little, twist into something more aesthetically pleasing and easy to shoot, but the ropes wouldn’t let him.  Fuck, this wasn’t. How was this good for a shoot? His dick was hard to see and reach and this position didn’t make Eugene look the best- 

Zach’s hands touched his arms and he said, “you got this.  You look fucking amazing. All vulnerable and stuff. Your dick sticks up like it’s just waiting to be sucked.  Kinda like a whack-a-mole but with more sucking. Do you think that could be an actual game? Obviously not at a regular fair but-”

He was cut off when Van hauled him out of the chair and said, “you need something to do with your mouth, suck him until I tell you to stop.”

Eugene couldn’t stop the whine that came from his mouth at the thought.  Zach’s mouth dropped open.

“Uh, I don’t know how to do that?  I mean I know I sucked on a dildo during my shoot, but- “ and Eugene lost track of the rest of Zach’s rambling as the thought of Zach sucking a dildo while probably out of his mind with pleasure struck him like a brick to the head.  Fuck.

Only then there was breath on his dick and that was Zach, on his stomach, examining his dick up close.  Holy fuck, Eugene might come right now. Then Zach opened his mouth and licked up the underside and Eugene yelled into the gag.  He tried to thrust, unconsciously, he wasn’t that much of a jerk, but the ropes held him to the chair and Zach was lying on his legs and fuck he couldn’t move.

This was going to go really fast.  Van wasn’t even doing anything, just directing Zach in how to give a blowjob.

Eugene squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to come; camera angles and good performances were blown out of his mind as he tried to hang on and not come too early.

Zach was sloppy and inexperienced but just knowing it was him was getting to Eugene.  Every time he started to gather his wits and start to worry that maybe Zach wasn’t giving the best angles, Van would get Zach to do something new, something with his tongue or go deep and just.  Fuck. Eugene would lose it again.

He was a mess by the time Van pulled Zach off him; actually pulled, when Eugene opened his eyes he realized that Van had a grip on Zach’s hair and had been physically moving his head for a while.  Fucking Zach’s throat with Eugene’s cock. He slammed his eyes closed again and dug his fingernails into his palms and tried to hold back his orgasm.

He’d nearly come a couple of times already and he really hoped this wasn’t just another tease.  He was so close. Zach had been so good. Looking down at his face, he was pretty sure Zach couldn’t handle it either.  He stared at Eugene’s cock like it was candy; his mouth hung open, saliva and, fuck, precome smeared over his chin and cheeks.

But Van had done this before, pulled Zach back and just waited until one of them begged.  Sometimes he jerked Eugene off while he waited, torturing him even more.

And fuck, Eugene nearly screamed; managed to keep it as a grunt, as Van grabbed his cock and started to stroke.

Eugene started to shake.  This was too much, the stimulation in addition to Zach’s face.  He couldn’t hold it. But he couldn’t let it go. He had to make sure that they got the best shot and Van wasn’t set up for that-

“Do you want it all over your face?” Van asked, and Eugene was confused until he heard Zach.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed, and his voice was raw and raspy and that was because Eugene had been fucking his throat and shit.  Shit. He was - 

“Tell him how much you want it,” Van said and squeezed harder, twisting his wrist in just the right way.

“Oh fuck, Eugene, yeah I want it.  I want you to come all over my face.  I want your love juice, come on give it to me.”

Eugene lost the battle and Van didn’t stop and pull away this time.  His brain exploded from the pleasure and his body rang with it. He flinched and jerked so hard that the heavy chair he was tied to nearly toppled over.  His eyes rolled back and he rode the pleasure.

It took a long time to calm down.  Van kept stroking him through it, even as it got to be too much.  Eugene tried to get away but the ropes didn’t let him. He was too sensitive, it was too much for him.

But the wave of pleasure came back, even before it had dissipated completely and he felt himself jerk again and come.

Fuck.  Had he just come twice?

He floated on the pleasure for a while before finally sinking back into his body.  He was still tingling and getting aftershocks as he moved.

Zach was inspecting the come that he’d wiped off his face.  He stuck the covered fingers in his mouth and made a face, muttering something about it being just as disgusting as his own.

If he hadn’t just come twice in under five minutes after being teased for an hour or more, Eugene would have gotten hard just from that.  Fuck. His body was trying anyway.

He caught a glimpse of Zach’s erection, tenting his pants and his mouth spouted, “Jerk you off when we get home?”  Had he just asked that? He couldn’t believe he’d just asked that. But. Fuck. He wanted to.

Zach just blinked at him for a moment and then grinned, “sure!”

Then something about this whole thing came back to Eugene. 

Wait.   


Did he really just come to the words “love juice”?

 

\----

 

Filming the exit interview was always pretty great.  Getting feedback from their models was important and showing the viewers that they cared about the models was important to Van.

Eugene was sitting on the chair that had been such a focus in two of the scenes, with Zach leaning up against the back of it.  They’d disappeared after the end of the last shoot ; but Van was pretty sure it was to go blow Zach in private. He came back looking fucked out and relaxed and Eugene had this look of bone deep satisfaction and a sly grin on his face.

Good for them.  They were a cute couple.

But it was time to film; the faster that this was over, the less time until they could go home and cuddle in private.

“Eugene,  you just finished with Men on Edge how was it for you?” Van asked.

“Good, the pleasure was mindblowing.”  Eugene answered, smirking a little. He was put together again, but that was fine, the scene was over and with the way Zach’s hand was brushing his shoulder he’d relax again soon enough.

“Good.  Let’s run through it.  How was being tied up?”  Van asked. He’d been able to feel how much it had thrown him and he wondered whether Eugene had actually liked it.

“Ah,” Eugene let that trail off as he thought about it, “It wasn’t what I thought it would be.  It was much more intense than handcuffs, that’s for sure. I don’t think I could have handled it without knowing someone that I trusted was there.  Is that weird?”

“That is totally normal,” Van reassured him, “bondage requires trust and if you aren’t into it to begin with then it requires a lot of trust.”

“But the suspension was great,” Eugene said, “I could feel my body in ways that were way deeper than normal.”

“And how was the anal play, the toys and fingering, during the suspension?”

“Holy fuck was that good.  I don’t actually know how you kept me from coming during that.  It was beyond anything that I’ve ever done before.” He said, eyes unfocusing a little.

Van smirked, “And the impact play and pain play?”

“Fuck,” Eugene said on a breath.  It sounded almost like a moan. “That was so good.  I don’t think I’ve ever been taken that far before. I’m a little mad because I don’t think I’m going to get that ever again.”

“Well, you are welcome back to Men on Edge anytime.  Both of you.” Van said, including Zach in that. He’d love to shoot with them again, either separately or a as a couple.  The things he could do if it was a real couples shoot. Fuck.

“We’ll keep it in mind,” Eugene said with that smirk aimed at the camera.

“What was your favourite part?” Van asked, standard question time.

“The pain.”  the answer came almost before he was done asking the question.  Zach made a sad noise and pouted at the camera. “I’m not saying staring into your eyes.  That is dumb.” Eugene glared up at Zach.

“Awwww.  But you liked it right?  Me watching you and talking and getting off on how pretty you are.”  Zach said, face the picture of innocence. A light dusting of red brushed Eugene’s cheeks and he rolled his eyes.

Van could watch them flirt all day.  But sadly they had to wrap this up. “And your least favourite part?” 

“Zach’s blowjob.  It was sloppy and inexperienced,” He was laughing a little as he said it, obviously teasing, and cut off when Zach slapped his shoulder.

“Fine, when we get home I’ll practice.  And if you’re not nice to me I’ll practice on a banana.”  Zach said, somehow managing to sound sultry even while laughing.

Eugene looked a little like he’d been hit with a brick.  “Uh yeah,” he cleared his throat, “honestly, the bondage was probably the worst part.  Some of those positions were really vulnerable. Which is something I, apparently, do not deal well with.”

“Not everyone does.”  He paused, giving time for a nice cut for the editors then asked, “Over all, one more time, how was it for you?”

Eugene smirked at the camera, “Great.  I think I’m actually going to have bruises tomorrow.”

Van laughed, “Thank you so much, you were amazing.  Now please tell the members your name a wave goodbye.”

Eugene waved and Zach just beamed  “I’m Eugene and Try Guys Try Gay Porn was a complete success.”


End file.
